Undercover
by R5AAFan
Summary: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. Both famous singers. They know who the other is, but never met. What happens when they both decide to attend high school, undercover? With their busy schedules and Ally's father's strict 'no rival friends' policy, will it all be too much for the two stars?
1. The Deal

**Hey! This is my new story! I really hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"WHAT?!" My manager, Max Maxwell (you're not the only one who thinks his name is funny), exclaims.

"You heard me. I want to attend real high school." I repeat calmly.

"Austin, you have to be kidding me! Do you know how much time going to high school will take from your day? You'll hardly have time to rehearse, record your songs, and perform!"

"That's what weekends are for. Max, this is my last chance. I'm going to be a senior. Next year, it'll be too late. Just give me a year. One year for me to experience a real high school student's life."

"But what about your career? Are you going to just give that up?"

"I'll stay in Miami, don't worry. My parents still live here, and I saw a high school between my house and Starr Records. I'll be able to record after school and during weekends. I'll just make my mom call the school and say that I'm sick if I have a gig I can't refuse. The rest will have to be on weekends. Rehearsals can be during weekends and at night too."

"You'll get fangirls."

"I'll go undercover. With a wig, colored contacts for my eyes, and I'll go under another name. Only the teachers and principal are going to know."

"You'll be exhausted, Austin." He warns me.

"I'll suck it up. I won't complain or anything."

He sighs. "Fine. I'll give you until Christmas break to prove me that I made the right decision by letting you go."

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Please tell me you're not serious." Lisa, my manager, says in a pleading tone.

"I would, but that'd be a lie." I tell her.

"Going to high school undercover? That's the most unrealistic idea I've ever heard."

"Please, Lisa! I promise I'll do everything you ask me to! It's senior year, it's my last chance to go to a real high school!" I beg her.

"What about the press? What are they going to do once they'll notice you're not as present as you were before? Less concerts, less meet & greets, less rehearsals, less interviews... They're going to spread rumours about you."

"I-I'll..." I trail off, trying to think of a solution. She got me. "I'll say that... I'm studying a lot more since it's my last year of high school, so I don't have as much time to do all sorts of stuff as I did before. That's not a complete lie."

She sighs. "You really thought a lot about this, didn't you?"

"For about two months." I nod.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... Fine. You can go. But if by the time Christmas break comes we see that it doesn't work, you'll have to go back to tutoring."

I nod. "Yes, alright. Deal."

"Then, we have a deal."

* * *

**So...? What do you think? This is only the introduction, the next chapters are going to be longer, I promise.**

**Review! I want to know what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	2. New Students

**Hey! New chapter here! Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since my meeting with Max, and today's my first day of school. I thought of a name for my alter ego. Dustin Sun. Isn't it a great name? No one will think it's me! I also have a brown wig and blue contacts to cover my blonde hair and brown eyes.

I take one more look at myself in the mirror and smile. Perfect! I'm hardly recognizable.

I rush downstairs and eat breakfast, when my mom gets to the kitchen.

"Hey, hon- Austin, wow! You look different!" She exclaims.

"Mom, when I'm dressed like this, it's Dustin." I tell her.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Dustin." She winks and goes to the fridge as I roll my eyes. Typical mom.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally, get up! You have two hours to get ready before you have to get to school." My dad shakes my shoulder, waking me up.

"Five more minutes, dad." I groan.

"No time. You're the one who wanted to attend high school. Now, get up."

I groan again and sit up, looking at my alarm clock. _Are you kidding me?! 6:30AM?! What kind of person gets up at that time?!_

I get up and go to put on my clothes I took out yesterday night. When I'm done, I put on my blonde wig and blue contacts to cover my brown hair and eyes. I then take a look at myself in the mirror.

"Goodbye Allyson Dawson, hello Alicia Wilson." I mumble to myself, smiling at my reflexion.

"Ally, come on! Breakfast is ready!" My dad yells.

"Coming!" I call back and go downstairs to the kitchen. I sit down and my dad gives me my usual eggs with fruits on the side. What? I have to stay in shape! I have an image, you know!

As soon as I'm done, I go back upstairs to my bathroom, brush my teeth, then go to my room, grab my school bag and walk downstairs. After saying goodbye to my dad, I go to my car and start my way to school.

I'm excited, but nervous at the same time. I never went to regular high school. My mom was a really famous actress (she died five years ago), so she introduced me to the famous world pretty early. I got my first audition when I was fourteen months old for a publicity for diapers. I got the role. I acted from then to until I was fourteen, three years ago. I got the main role for a musical and two months after the premiere of the movie, I got discovered by Jimmy Starr, who signed me to his record label. I stopped acting and now am a famous singer. So, I've had a tutor ever since I was old enough for school. The only schools I know are the ones from the movies and TV shows I've been in, and those are only acted.

I get in the parking lot and look around. It looks like... well, a parking lot. I step out of my car and lock the door after closing it. I swing my school bag onto my shoulder and start walking to the school's doors. As soon as I step in, I'm taken aback by the amount of students. There aren't as many in movies!

I look at the number of lockers and decide to stop a random girl.

"Excuse me!" I tap her shoulder. She turns to look at me. "Hi, do you know where my locker is?"

She gives me a strange look. "How could I know? Go to the main office."

"Uh, I'm sorry... The what?"

"The main office. Where you get your schedule and stuff."

"Stuff? Like what?"

She shrugs. "Gym uniform, the number of your locker... The usual." She eyes me from head to toe. _What? Is there something on my shirt?_ I look down at my green skinny jeans, white high heels and white t-shirt. That's what normal kids wear, right? "Are you new, here?"

"Is it _that_ obvious?" I deadpan.

She chuckles. "Come on, I'll show you the way to the main office." She starts walking. I stay where I am until I realize I'm supposed to follow her.

"So... what's your name?" I ask her once I reach her.

"Patricia Maria De la Rosa. But you can call me Trish. What about you?"

"What about me?"

She rolls her eyes. "What's your name? I won't go around and call you New Kid all day."

"Oh. Right. My name's Ally-... cia. Alicia Wilson." I sigh in relief. I have to be more careful!

"Cool. Can I call you Ally?"

"Ye- No!" I clear my throat, realizing I just sounded somewhat harsh. "No, I'd rather not. But you can call me... Licia. I guess."

"Nice. Original, I like it." She stops walking. "Here it is. Do you want me to come with you? You seem a bit lost."

I nod. "That'd be nice."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I walk in the school and freeze at the sight. This looks much bigger than it does on my TV! Even flat screen, the size of my wall!

Is this what regular kids come to everyday? I guess it is. It's much bigger than I remember it when I was younger. Last time I went to regular school is when I was in fifth grade. Then, I got a big role in a movie, then got a record deal at Starr Records two years later. I know I was young, but hey, I'm not complaining. So, I've been tutored since fifth grade.

"Dude, you look like you never saw a high school before." A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a redheaded guy looking at me strangely.

"Oh..." I scoff awkwardly, avoiding his questioning gaze. "I already saw one... on TV. I was tutored before, that's why."

"Why were you tutored?"

"Uh..." _Think, Austin. Think!_ "I... needed my personnal teacher because I had really low notes and couldn't keep up on regular school. But I'm better now." I lie. Thank God for my acting skills.

He nods. "Oh. Well, welcome to Marino High."

"Thanks. Umm... Can you by any chance show me the way to the main office?"

He nods. "Sure." He starts walking and I follow him.

"So... What's your name?"

"Dez." He says. Taking by his serious face, I can tell he's not kidding. But seriously, who calls their child _Dez?_ Well, my middle name _is_ Monica...

"Nice. I'm Dustin."

"Awesome!" For a second, I thought he was going to say 'Austin'. Maybe I'm going a bit crazy with this whole undercover thing. But I'll get over it. I'm the one who decided to do this, aren't I?

"I guess..." I mumble. The best thing about going undercover and getting an alter ego isn't that I'll get to wear a disguise, it's that I'll be able to change my name. Which includes my middle name. _Goodbye Monica! Haha, who's laughing now?!_

"Here we are!" Dez exclaims, making a big gesture with his arms infront of the main office's door. Judging by his actions and weird clothes, I'm guessing he's a bit... weird? Yeah, that'd be the right word to describe him. Awesome! The only friends I've ever had were my parents (who aren't really my friends...), my manager (again, not my friend), and my co-stars on the movie I filmed when I was ten. I never talked to any of them since we stopped promoting it. So, no friends. Wow, I'm such a loner! Oh, wait! There was this guy about two years ago... We met at a red carpet for something I don't remember. We hung out for a while, but he moved to Los Angeles. Maybe Dez could become my first real friend...

"Thanks, Man. Hey, can you wait for me? I don't know anyone here. Maybe you could show me around?" I ask him. Is that how we make friends? At school, I mean.

"Sure! I could show you my ham! It's in my locker." He tells me.

I nod, looking at him weirdly before going in the main office. _A ham? What a weird guy..._

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Alright, class. We have two new students with us, today. Please welcome Alicia Wilson and Dustin Sun. Kids, stand up please." The homeroom teacher (Trish told me it's how we call her role in the school), Mrs. Anderson, says once the first class begins. I stand up and look around, searching for the other new student. My eyes land on a brown haired guy with blue eyes. He's really tall. I'm guessing he's Dustin. We lock eyes and he shots me a small smile, which I return. _At least I'm not the only new kid today._ "Is there anyone who could show Alicia and Dustin around?"

Trish raises her hand and a redhead mimics her action.

"Two volounteers, very well. Since there's two new students, maybe Trish can show Alicia around and Dez can show Dustin." Mrs. Anderson says.

"Actually, can we do a group thing? Trish and I can co-guide them." The redhead, who's now known as Dez asks.

She shrugs. "I'm guessing that would be okay. You four will miss the two lessons before lunch. I trust you all to behave correctly. You may go."

I pick up my stuff and follow the others outside the classroom.

"Alright, so let's go place our stuff in our lockers. We'll begin the visit after that." Trish orders. We all nod and go to our lockers, which are close enough to each other. Once we're done, we get back together. As Trish and Dez start walking and Dustin and I follow them, I finally take a look at my fellow classmate. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something vaguely familiar about him.

"Hey, do I know you?" I decide to ask him.

His eyes grow wide and he avoids my gaze. "No." He answers quickly.

Well, that's suspicious...

* * *

**BAM! Done! Hmm... Ally's getting suspicious ;)**

**Well... I have nothing to say except review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	3. Lunch

**Hey guys! New chapter! Yay!**

**Alright, Christmas break's coming to an end (noooooooo!), so I might not update as often as I do now. Plus, I have Believe Me to write too, so I apologize in advance if I don't update as often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"... And this concludes the tour." Dez finishes after two hours of walking around the school._ 'Finally'_, I think. I never thought high schools were that big!

Trish looks at her watch. "There's still ten minutes before lunch. What do you guys want to do?"

Through the visit, I learned that Dez and Trish have been friends since first grade, when Trish was a new student. Dez didn't have any friends, and since she had just moved, neither did Trish, so they agreed to hang out. They're polar opposites, but I can see true friendship just by the way they act. I don't know a lot about friendship since I never had the time to make one of those, but I can see it through their eyes. That friendship isn't an act.

I shrug. "Can we just hang out until it's time for lunch?"

Trish and Dez look at each other, then back at us. "Sure." They walk ahead of Dustin and I, and somehow end up leaving us alone.

"So, Alicia... Tell me a bit about yourself." Dustin says.

_'Uh... Let's see'_, I think._ 'My real name's actually Ally Dawson, who's a singer and actress, going to high school undercover.'_

Sure. Like I could tell him that. Good thing I spent several years acting.

"Uh... As you must know, I'm a senior." I almost said 'singer'. Those two words sound alike, don't they? "I have a younger sister, my favorite subject is maths, and my favorite food is strawberries." I lie. Truthfully, I'm an only child, I suck at maths (music's my thing), and my favorite food is pickles. Wow, I'm such a liar! "What about you? Tell me something about yourself."

"Alright... Well, I'm a senior too. I don't have any siblings, my favorite subject is... well, I don't really have a favorite subject, and my favorite food is pizza."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_'Liar, liar, LIAR!'_, my mind screams at me. I have an older brother and sister (they're twins), my favorite subject is music, and my favorite food is pancakes. But I have to lie. To keep my cover. To stay here.

She nods. "Cool."

"How come you're new here?" I ask her.

"I was tutored."

"Me too. Why did you stop being tutored?"

"Oh, uh... I wanted to experience a real high school life. You know... since it's my last year."

I nod. We seem to have that in common, at least. "Yeah. Same for me."

"You were tutored too?"

I nod again. "Yup."

"Dustin, Licia, what are you doing?" Trish comes back with Dez following.

"Well, you two kinda ditched us, so we tried to learn a bit about each other." I explain.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Dez apologizes. Suddenly, the bell rings and Alicia's eyes grow the size of plates.

"Fire!" She screams and starts running.

Confused, I look at Trish and Dez. "Was that the fire alarm? I thought it was the bell."

"It was." Trish nods. "I think she's a bit lost, here."

"Come on, let's go get her." I say and we all start running to the direction Alicia went. We find her a couple minutes later sitting on a bench infront of the school.

"What took you guys so long? And why isn't the school burning already?" She asks us.

"Because that was the bell, not the fire alarm." Trish deadpans.

She blushes and look down. "Oops."

I sit down next to her. "You know, I had a second of doubt myself about that bell. It's fine. You're just not used to normal school. I'm not either. Well, a bit, but not a lot."

"How come?"

"Well, I used to go to normal school. I stopped when I was in fifth grade."

"Why?"

Oh god, here we go again. When are the lies going to end?! Maybe I should just tell Alicia, Trish, and Dez who I really am. They seem trustworthy. Or maybe I should wait for a bit. See if they'll stick with me. See if they're really my friends. I mean, I just met them, didn't I?

"Uh... My parents move around a lot. But they promised me this would be the last time." I lie and she nods. That story seems real, doesn't it? Yeah, I think so.

"Come on, we should get going. Lunch doesn't last forever, you know." Trish tells us. We both nod and follow her and Dez back inside the school.

**Trish's P.O.V.**

After getting our lunch, Dez and I glance at each other, then at Dustin and Alicia. They both look disgusted by their food. Today's menu is corndogs with the drink of your choice. Alicia took water, Dustin grape juice, Dez chocolate milk, and I took a soda. I personnally don't think corndogs are that repulsive, but Dustin and Alicia seem to think differently.

"What's wrong, guys?" Dez asks them.

"Uh..." Alicia chuckles. "Nothing." She grabs her corndog, gags not so subtly, before taking a bite. Dustin makes a disgusted face beside her. She moans, and I can tell it's a fake one. "Hmm... It's good."

"You know, you don't have to eat it. I have a salad in my lunch box. I always bring it with me for when the food's not good. You should do that too." I tell her, pulling my salad out of my lunch box. "Here, eat that."

She sighs in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"And here, eat this." Dez tells Dustin, giving him his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

He takes it. "Is that healty?"

Dez gives him a weird look and shrugs. "Sure."

"Okay..."

Seriously, those two are weird. First, they look like they've never been in an high school before. Okay, that one's a bit understandable since they've both been tutored for a big part or their whole life, but seriously? Being disgusted by everything that seems unheatly? I understand trying not to get fat, but if you don't even eat junk food once in a while, how can you be a normal teenager? **(A/N: I apologize if that offends anyone. I'm truly, deeply sorry. It just seemed to fit with Trish's mind)** How about Alicia who freaked out about the bell? That was just plain weird.

There's something off about those two. And I will find out what it is.

* * *

**Now, Trish's getting suspicious... Hmm... What will happen? Do you think she'll figure it out? Are Austin and Ally's lies going to backfire? Stay tuned!**

**By the way, my story Skater Girl has been nominated on MysteryMe317's "Best Austin&Ally stories of 2013"! It'd be awesome if you could all go vote!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	4. Undercover or Not

**Hey, guys! Chapter 4! Woot-woot!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who voted for Skater Girl on Best Austin&Ally Story of 2013, it means a lot :) Nominations stop on the 24th, then it'll be the voting for the three best stories and three best one-shots. Keep an eye out for that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Alright, class. Today, I'll assign you your partner for your song writing project. Remember; it has to be a duet." Mrs. Parker, the music teacher, annouces.

_'Song writing project? As in writing a song with someone else? How can I do that without blowing off my cover? Mrs. Parker knows about my alter ego. Why would she lead me into this trap?'_

"Okay... Once you're name is announced, go sit with your partner. Dallas and Cassidy, Kira and Elliot, Brooke and Ethan, Trish and Dez, Dustin and Alicia..." I stop listening and go sit next to Dustin. He seems a bit tense.

"Dustin, are you okay?" I ask him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just don't know how to write a song." He explains.

I nod. "Oh... Me neither." I lie. I do know how to write songs. In fact, I always write my own songs. There's just one song of mine that wasn't from me. Austin Moon wrote it for me, because I had no time and he didn't want it. Well, that's what Jimmy told me. I never met Austin. I just know that he's signed to Starr Records too and that he's as famous as me. Oh, and that he writes his own songs.

"What are we going to do then?"

I shrug. "No idea. I guess we'll just have to do our best." But it'll be hard if I can't sing the song to him without blowing my cover.

"Alright. Come on, let's go to the piano before someone else gets it." He gets up and walks over the piano. I follow him and we both sit down on the bench. "Okay, so what should the song be about?"

I shrug. "I don't know." I tell him and start playing random notes on the piano.

"Wait, play that again." He tells me. I play the same notes.** (A/N: Don't Look Down) **"Hey, that's good!" He grabs a sheet and writes down the notes.

"I thought you said you couldn't write songs." I tell him. He freezes.

"Uh... I-I can't. I mean... I never wrote one before."

"I guess it's a natural talent, then."

He chuckles nervously. "Yeah."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Dustin, is there something you're not telling me? You seem nervous."

"Uh, n-no." He scoffs. "Why would I keep something from you?"

"I'm just asking." I respond. It's been two weeks since I met Dustin, Trish, and Dez, and I'm wondering more and more each day if I should tell them who I really am. They've been nothing but nice to me ever since I met them, and I feel like it's not fair that I'm keeping such a huge secret from them.

Five minutes before class ends, we already have half of the song finished. I found a way not to sing. I just have to press the notes on the piano and tell Dustin the lyrics. Foolproof plan, isn't it?

"Alright. Since it's friday, I'll give you the weekend to work on your song. You have to give it to me on monday. Have a nice weekend!" Mrs. Parker says. Wait... If we have to write the song during the weekend, that means we'll have to go to each other's houses. And if Dustin comes to my house, I'll have to have a fake sister and hide everything that could make him suspicious, which is almost everything. My house is bigger than any house around. I just hope he won't notice that much.

"So... when are you free to write the rest of the song?" He asks me. Now, everything lands on me. I don't only have to worry about the house! I have to record a song this saturday, and a show on sunday!

"Uh... Do you think we could do it tonight? My weekend's already full."

"Hmm... Yeah, sure. I have stuff to do too." He nods.

"Alright. My house or yours?"

"Yours?"

"Uh..." _THINK, ALLY! THINK!_ "Sure." _NOOOOOOO!_

"Cool, what time?"

"Around five?"

He nods. "Awesome. Well, I'll see you tonight, Licia." He gets up and walks away.

"See you tonight." I say weakly. I grab our sheets and place them into my book before walking up to Mrs. Parker. I clear my throat and she looks up.

"Oh, Ms. Dawson." She smiles. I look around to make sure no one heard that. No one seems to be around. "What's wrong?"

"Umm... I wanted to ask you something." She nods. "Why did you make me do that project? You know it'll be hard for me not to blow my cover."

"I know. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not trustworthy or anything, but please, all I'm asking you is to trust me on this one. Dustin is a really nice kid. I know that if he every finds out, he'll understand. More than anyone else."

I nod. "Okay." I mumble and start walking away.

"Ally?" Her voices stops me.

I turn around. "Yeah?"

"The project was supposed to be to perform your song infront of the entire class."

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I'm in my room when my phone rings. _'Unknown number'_.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi, Dustin. It's Alicia."

"Alicia?" I frown. "How did you get my number?"

"You gave it to Dez and he gave it to me."

"Oh. So... not to be rude or anything, but why are you calling me? We're supposed to meet up in an hour."

"See, that's the thing. Uh... my mom's having friends over, so I can't have anyone over tonight. Do you think we could do it at your house?"

I sigh and look around, running a hand through my hair. "Uh, sure."

"Great! I'll see you in an hour."

"See ya." I say back weakly before hanging up. It's only now that I realize what's happening. My eyes grow huge and I run to everyone's room to tell them to meet up in the living room.

"Whoah, bro, where's the fire?" Alexander, my brother, asks me when everyone's there.

"Okay, you have to do me a huge favor." I tell them.

"What is it, honey?" My mom asks me.

"A girl from school's coming over in an hour so we can finish a song for music class. But the thing is that I _kinda_ told her that I'm an only child." I tell them. Alex and Amanda (his twin sister) look at each other, then back at me.

"So, you want us to go away for the night?" Am asks me.

"That'd be great." I nod.

"I guess I can go to Emily's house." She shrugs.

"Can I just stay in my room? Tell her I'm your cousin or something." Alex says.

"Uh... Alright. I don't have time to discust this. Now, we have to hide everything that could make her suspicious. Let's go!" I exclaim and we all start running around the house, putting everything Austin Moon associated in boxes, then put the boxes in the basement. By the time we're done, the bell rings. "Am! Back door! Leave by the back door!" I shout at her.

"Austin, you're not Dustin, yet!" My mom exclaims. My eyes grow wide and I run to my room while my parents greet Alicia. I quickly put my wig and contacts on, take a look in the mirror, then run downstairs.

"Hey, Alicia!" I greet her. "Ready?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Come on, then." I lead her to the piano we have in the music room.

"Whoah..." She breathes, looking around.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

She nods. "Yeah. How come you own all this stuff?"

Oh, god. Forgot about that! "Uh... My grandfather won the lottery and my dad got the rest of it when he died. I love music, so he bought me this room for my birthday." I lie. Truthfully, I bought all this stuff with the money I made from the movie I shot when I was younger.

"Cool."

Suddenly, her eyes seem to land on something. I look where her eyes seem to be and notice something. We forgot to hide my stuff that's in the music room!

She grabs a trophy. "'Steal Your Heart, Austin Moon, number one for two months'." She reads out loud. She then looks up at me. "How come you have that?"

"I... Uh..." HOW DO I RESPOND TO THAT?! Help! Someone? Anyone?

She puts the trophy back to its place and grabs a picture of me. She raises it and look at the picture, then at me, then back at the picture, then me again. That's when I know it's over. She just figured it out.

"You two look alike..." She tells me.

"If I tell you something, will you promise me not to tell anybody?" I ask her. She nods. "My name's not Dustin Sun. My real name is Austin Moon." I tell her and takes off my wig and contacts, placing both on the piano. "Please don't fangirl!" I add quickly.

She smiles. "I won't."

Now, I'm confused. "You won't?"

She shakes her head and places the picture back to its place before joining me on the piano bench. "No. Because..." She takes a deep breath. "My name isn't Alicia Wilson. It's Ally Dawson."

"What?" I ask above whisper. I thought about every single way she could possibly react when I'd tell her, and this wasn't a part of the list.

She nods, pursing her lips together. "Surprise." She says in a fake happy voice before taking off her wig and contacts.

"Wow... I never thought this would turn out like this."

"Trust me. Neither did I." We stay silent for a bit until she breaks it. "You know, I always thought you looked familiar."

I nod. "Me too."

"But seriously, your name didn't really help you. I mean, really Austin? Dustin Sun? Couldn't you be more creative?"

"Hey, like you can talk. Alicia Wilson? Sounds a lot like Allyson Dawson."

"Okay, I'll give you that. I guess neither of us are really creative. Or used to any of this for that matter."

I nod. "I totally understand where you're coming from."

* * *

**Oh my god, this chapter seemed so rushed! Sorry about that :/**

**On the bright side, they know each other's secret! But trust me, it's far from over ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	5. Q&A

**Hey, guys! Guess what?! My one-shot Before I Die ALSO got nominated! Now, I have three stories nominated! Yay!**

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty much a filler, but I think it's still cute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Sunday. Day of my first show in a week. I feel like it's been forever. But before the show, I have to do a Q&A with my fans and some reporters. I love but hate those at the same time, because I love talking with my fans, but I have to watch everything I'm saying in case I unintentionally say something I shouldn't.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ally Dawson!" Lisa announces, which is my cue for me to step on stage.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" I ask to the small crowd of V.I.P.s. They cheer in response. As usual, all the reporters are standing in their spot while the fans are trying their hardest to get close to the stage. "Alright, seems like I have some questions to answer today..." I look around and my eyes land on a small girl that looks about ten years old wearing a purple 'Ally' shirt. "You."

"Me?" She asks. I nod. "Who's your favorite Starr Records recording artist?"

I think for a moment. I have some of my friends who work there as artists, but who am I the closest to? "Austin Moon." The words leave my mouth before I even have the chance to think about them. The crowd cheer, so I guess they're Austies too. Wait, that didn't sound right... I'm not an Austie (even though I like his music, I'm not one of his biggest fans), I meant that they're my fans _and_ Austies. Did that make sense? I think it did...

I take myself out of my thoughts and point to a boy that looks about eleven years old.

"Is Austin Moon your celebrity crush?" He asks me.

My eyes grow wide as the fans start cheering. Suddenly, my eyes land on another guy. About my age. Standing alone in the back. Brown hair blue eyes, but his smirk is what catches my attention. Austin Moon. Or currently known as Dustin Sun. I glare at him and he just winks before I turn back to the boy. "Umm... Not really. I don't have a crush in the moment... Don't really have time for that. But Austin's a great guy and we became friends not so long ago, so... yeah. We're friends."

"Nothing more?" He raises an eyebrow.

I shake my head and shoot him a smile. "Nothing more." I look in the crowd again and notice Austin has his hand raised. Ignoring the fact that I feel like what he's planning isn't good, I kinda want to talk to him. "You, in the back." I point at him.

"Why are you lying about liking Austin?" He smirks. I glare at him once again, which only makes his smirk widen.

"I'm not. I mean, of course I like him, but only as a friend."

"Denial!" Some girl calls, which causes the whole crowd to start making 'ooh' sounds. Lisa walks up to me and takes the mic from my hands.

"Alright, Ally has to get ready for the show. Thank you for the... great time." She smiles uneasily at the crowd before dragging me backstage. I wave at them then follow her, sighing in relief once we're not in the crowd's view, anymore.

"Thank you for saving me. I thought it'd get out of control." I thank her.

"No need to thank me. I saw you were panicking a bit with the whole Austin thing. But, just out of curiousity, do you like him?"

I give her a look. "Lisa!"

She laughs. "Kidding!" She exclaims before walking away. Her spot is almost immediately filled by 'Dustin's presence.

"Aus- Dustin! What are you doing here?!" I exclaim.

"Ally, I-" He pants.

He's cut off by a loud 'hey!', followed by two of my security guards, Tom and Mike, coming our way. "Get away from her!"

I grab his arm, protecting him from the two giant guys. "Guys, it's fine. I know him."

"Then, how come he's not on the list?" Tom asks me.

"I didn't know he was coming."

"Alright." Mike sighs before leaving.

"Sorry." Austin calls weakly after them.

I roll my eyes and turn to face him. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles. "I came to see you."

I smile and hug him. "Thanks. That's so sweet." I pull away and look around. "Come on, let's go to my dressing room. Wouldn't want someone to see you in Dustin with me. It'd blow off our covers."

He nods. "Good point."

I grab his wrist and lead him to my dressing room. He sits down on the couch while I go get a water bottle from the mini fridge. "Want something?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I'm good."

I nod and go sit next to him. "So, what's up? Don't you have anything 'Austin Moon' associated to do today?"

"Yeah. I went to the studio early this morning and I have a show tonight. I had about two hours of free time, so I came to see you."

"Where are you playing?"

"Marino High's gymnasium."

I nod. "Wow, nice. Going to school on a weekend. Yipee." I say sarcastically. "Anyway, how did you know I was here?"

"I might or might not have took a look at your website."

I roll my eyes. "Seriously? You went on my website?"

"What? I had nothing else to do!" He exclaims. "Now, I know that your favorite colour is red, that you're actually an only child, that your favorite food is pickles, that your middle name is Marie, that you sold about 500 000 copies of your first album, that you used to not know how to dance at all, that you live with your dad, and that your mom was like a super popular actress, that you usually hold your mic in your right hand when you perform, that you-" I cut him off.

"Okay, I get it. Seriously? There's all that stuff on my website?"

He frowns in confusion. "You're not the one who did your website? Who did, then?"

"Well, my manager does. She asks stuff about me, I tell her, and she puts it on my website."

"I should do that. I'm the one who does my whole website."

"Really? Well, I think you should keep doing it by yourself."

"Why?"

"Because it makes it seem like you have a real connection with your fans, which I'm assuming you have, but still. It also makes it look like you're really into your career. I bet it's important in the showbusiness."

He shrugs. "You're probably right." We stay silent for a bit and remember to do something. I raise my hand up and slap his arm. "OW! What was that for?!"

"For embarrassing me infront of my fans! Why did you do that?!"

He chuckles and raises his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry! I thought it'd be funny!"

"Funny?! There were tons of paparrazzis out there! They'll start spreading fake rumours about us!"

"Would it be so bad?"

I do a double take. "Wait, what?"

"Would it be so bad?" He repeats. "I mean, you told them I was your closest friend at Starr Records. They'd spread rumours anyway. Plus, now that we're, like, besties,-" He pauses as I giggle. "-they'd think we were together. You know how shippers and paparrazzis can be."

I sigh and nod. "You're right. Sorry."

"It's fine. I totally deserved it. But you have to admit it was funny."

"I would, but that'd be a lie."

"Hey!"

"Alright, alright! It was kind of funny."

"Thank you." He checks his watch. "I should go. They need me for sound check." He explains and gets up.

"Already? Can't you stay longer?" I whine, getting up too.

"Trust me, I wish I could." He gives me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod. "See you tomorrow."

He shoots me a small smile before disappearing through the door. _Why am I so looking forward to school, suddenly?_

* * *

**See? Told you it was cute for a filler ;)**

**Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that the nominations for Best Austin&Ally Story of 2013 stop tomorrow, then she'll post a third chapter, and it'll be time for the voting. So please, please, please go vote for at least one of my stories (well, if you liked it, of course). It'd be amazing.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	6. Father, Please

**Hey!**

**I. Am. A. Horrible. Person.**

**Not updating in four days?! Again?! I know for some of you, it might be short, but for me, it's like eternity. Seriously.**

**Anyway, I GOT TO 100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much! It means a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I get home from my concert to find my dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Dad." I greet him as I close the front door behind me.

He turns around at the sound of my voice. "Hi. Come here."

I frown in confusion, but do as asked. "What's wrong?" I ask him once I'm seated next to him.

"I saw your Q&A, earlier." He states. I know instantly what he means and mentally slap my forehead. You see, my dad is a bit... what would be the right word... controlling? Yeah, that'd be it. Ever since my mom passed away, he took over the 'manager job', even though I have Lisa to do that. He seems to think that he's the one who can decide what I do with my career. Whenever I do something wrong with it, he plays the guilty card and tells me 'Your mom wouldn't have wanted you to do this'. Can you say 'Unfair'?

In my dad's mind, I shouldn't date, or even be friends with 'competition'. So can you imagine the reaction he got when he learned I'm friends with Austin Moon, 'my biggest rival' to the top one?

"Umm... Is there something you wanted to talk about it?" I ask him, faking innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ally. Be-friending the ennemy, what were you thinking?!" He exclaims. _There goes the ennemy card._

"Dad, Austin isn't an ennemy! He's my friend! He's the only one to understand how hard my life is and what I'm going through! My only other friends don't even know the real me! They only know Alicia Wilson! She's not me! She's just an alter-ego!" I exclaim.

"_I_ understand what you're going through! You can talk to me! You don't need that excuse of a good singer!"

"Excuse of a good singer? Really? Austin's the best singer I know."

"Whatever. Being friends with your rival to the top one every week isn't something to do!"

"I don't care, Dad!"

"Your mom wouldn't have wanted you to act like this." _There goes the mom card._

"No, that's not what she would've wanted. She'd want me to be happy with my life. And I am for once. So can you please not ruin it for me?" I ask him and storm off to my room.

"Allyson Dawson, this conversation isn't over!"

"Yes it is!" I call back as I slam my door shut.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As I get to school, I find Ally at her locker.

"Hey." I greet her, leaning on the locker next to hers.

"Hi." She greets back, not even glancing my way.

I frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, great. The one word treatment. What did I do?"

"Nothing." She says, slamming her locker shut before walking away. Confused, I run after her.

"Alicia, wait up!" I call, remembering we're in public. "Hey! Wait up!" I finally reach her. I grab her wrist and drag her in the nearest classroom. Music class. I close the door and turn to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replies once again, still avoiding my eyes.

"Ally, come on. You may be a really good actress, but you suck at lying. Which is actually really weird, thinking of it." I tell her.

"Austin, I'm telling you. Nothing's wrong."

"Then, why aren't you looking at me in the eyes like you usually do?" I challenge, crossing my arms.

"Because, I-" We make eye-contact and she stops talking. I raise an eyebrow. She sighs. "Fine. I'll tell you." She says, sitting on the nearest desk. I follow her actions, sitting on the one next to her.

"You will?"

She nods. "Yeah." She stays silent for a bit, and I decide not to push her. This might be my only chance to know what's going through her mind. Finally, she breaks the silence, sighing. "It's my dad."

"Your dad?" I repeat, confused. "What's up with him? Did something happen to him?"

"No... He just thinks he can decide what I do with my career."

"Like your manager?"

"Yeah. But ten times worst. And whenever I do a wrong move, or take a bad decision without talking to him, he plays the guilty card on me, or just starts a whole speech. Or worst, he'll tell me that it's not what my mom would've wanted me to do."

Remembering that her mom passed away, I wince. "Ouch."

She nods. "Yeah. Ouch."

"So, what happened?"

She sighs again. "My dad thinks that I can't be friends with recording artists I fight with to get to the top one. He thinks they're my ennemies."

"And I'm one of those." I catch up, looking down sadly.

"Yeah... _Especially_ you." She says, looking sad too. Now I understand why she was so pissed off. "My dad saw the Q&A on TV."

"It was on TV?"

She shrugs. "Apparently."

"So... what are you going to do about your dad?"

She shrugs again. "No idea." She looks over at me. "But it doesn't mean we can't be friends! I won't listen to my dad, don't worry." I just nod.

"You know, I could talk to him if-" She cuts me off.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! _No!_ Bad idea! He'll just hate you more." She exclaims, looking alarmed.

"Alright, alright. I won't talk to him." I raise my hands up in surrender.

She relaxes. "Thanks."

The bell rings and we both look at each other.

"We should get to class." I tell her, getting up. She nods, getting up, before following me to the door.

* * *

At lunch, Ally and I find Trish and Dez standing infront of the news board that's infront of the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys. What are you looking at?" Ally asks them.

"Oh, hey Dustin, hey Alicia." Trish greets us, noticing our presence. "You didn't hear? There's a dance coming up."

"A dance?" Ally asks. "For what occasion?"

"None. It's a typical high school thing, I guess. We just throw random dances at random times." She shrugs.

"What's the point in throwing a pointless dance?" I ask her and Dez.

"It's not pointless! You get to hang out with friends, dance, and wear nice clothes!" Trish exclaims.

"Getting sick of nice clothes." Ally whispers at me. I nod, knowing instantly what she means. Photo shoots, concerts, meets and greets... You always need to dress nice. It gets a bit tiring after a while. I can't imagine what it must be like for a girl.

"I still don't see the point in this dance." I shrug.

"Come on, you two! It'd be your first dance at a high school! Wouldn't want to miss it, would you?" Dez raises an eyebrow at us.

I sigh. "Fine. Do we need to bring a date?"

"Well, Dez and I are going together, so I guess it'd be better if you bring one." Trish tells me.

I nod. "Alright. I'll try to find a date." I turn to Ally. "What about you? Are you going?"

She sighs. "I guess."

Trish squeals. "Yay! Now, we can go dress shopping!"

"Yeah, I'll need advice on what and what not to wear." Ally tells her.

"Awesome!" She exclaims with a smile before walking away with Dez.

I turn to Ally. "Are you bringing a date?"

She shrugs. "Probably not. The only guys I know here are you and Dez."

"Same for me with the girls. I mean, some girls were checking me out the other day, and before you ask, yes, I did notice it. They made it pretty obvious." She nods in agreement. "But you and Trish are the only girls I know."

"And Trish and Dez are going together, so we'll probably be ditched by them if we go alone."

"Maybe we could go together." The words leave my mouth before I even have the time to think about them. She turns to me, a surprised look on her face. "As friends, of course." I add quickly, chuckling awkwardly.

She nods, chuckling just as awkwardly. "Right, of course. Umm... Sure, I'd love to go with you." She smiles up at me. I return the action.

Suddenly, pointless school dances seem so much more interresting.

* * *

**Done! I promise I'll try really hard to update soon. I'll try to update this weekend, but I can't promise anything.**

**So...**

**Ally's dad doesn't approve of her and Austin's friendship (keep in mind that this is an Auslly story, so in other words... DRAMA)...**

**The dance is coming up...**

**Austin and Ally are going together...**

**And don't forget that Ally's Q&A (questions & answers, for those who didn't know) was on TV! That means that a lot of people saw Ally getting asked a lot of questions about Austin ;) Which means even more drama!**

**And also don't forget that Trish and Dez still don't know about Alicia and Dustin only being alter-egos! I mean, they'll have to find out eventually, won't they?**

**So, let's just say it's not going to be unicorns and rainbows in the next few chapters. But hey, it's only to get Austin & Ally closer to each other!**

**Reviews are sorta cool, guys.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	7. By the Swing Set

**Hey, guys! Told you I'd update soon!**

**Warning: Some of you may be upset with this chapter. Others may be jumping up and down with joy.**

**Who's excited about Glee Clubs & Glory, sunday? I am!**

**Who saw the music video of Forget About You? I did! Hilarious :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"... and redial." I finish recording my newest song, Redial.

"Great job, Ally. Alright, fifteen minutes break, everybody." Jimmy annouces. Within five seconds, I'm alone in the studio. Surprising, right? Yeah, you get used to it. Just as the door's about to close after the last person, it opens again, revealing none other than Austin Moon.

"Austin, what are you doing here?!" I ask, hugging him.

"Hey." He greets me, hugging me back. "I had to come by today to record some songs, so I thought I'd swing by and say hi. So... Hi." I giggle, releasing him from the hug.

"Hi." I smile.

"So, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Just finished recording a new song. Jimmy gave me a fifteen minutes break, but I guess we'll record another one after that."

He nods. "Is it just me, or even though I love going to high school like a normal student, it's like we never get a break?"

I sigh, sitting on the couch that's in the recording booth (hey, before I was going to high school, the studio was like my second home... Gotta make myself comfortable). He follows my lead. "It's not just you. I guess since school takes the most of our time, we gotta make up for the time lost by recording songs most of the weekend, and the other part by performing and rehearsing. Oh, and getting interviews, and oh... my life is over!" I exclaim, leaning my head on his shoulder. He chuckles and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

Now, before you jump to conclusion, WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! The paparazzis didn't let either of us go anywhere as ourselves without blinding us with their flashes and asking if we were together. Getting sick of it.

"I'll come to your funerals, don't worry." He jokes. I giggle against his chest.

"Thank you. That means a lot." I joke back.

He's about to say something, when the door opening cuts him off. "Hi, Honey!" My dad greets me as he walks to the door. My smile drops and I immediately straighten up, taking my head off Austin's shoulder by doing so. "Oh, hi." His smile drops too, noticing Austin sitting next to me.

"Hi." Austin nods at him, slowly and awkwardly taking his arm off my shoulders.

"What is he doing here?" My dad asks me, obviously not fazed by the fact that Austin's still in the room, even though it's the first time they actually meet.

"Austin works here and is my friend. I don't think there's a reason to why he shouldn't be here."

"Maybe because he's your rival, and-" I cut him off.

"He is not my rival!" I shout at him. Thank God the studio's sound proof.

"Yes he is! Every week, you're fighting with him to make your song the top one!"

"I don't care about the damn top one! If it's going to make me loose the best friend I've ever had... Then, maybe I should quit." I tell him before getting up, leaving the room.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Great. Now that Ally left, I'm stuck with her dad. Probably the man who hates me the most in the entire world. Oh, the joy!

"Do you see what you just did?!" He screeches at me. Maybe now's the time to stand up for Ally. And for myself.

"Hey, wait a second! I didn't do anything! _You_ caused all this!" I exclaim, pointing at him as I get up. Standing, I'm a lot taller than him. Now I see who Ally got her shortness from.

"Me?!" He asks in disbelief, pointing at himself with his tumb.

"Yes, you! Can't you see it?! She doesn't need a manager! She has one! That's Lisa's job!"

"I'm not trying to be her manager!"

"Yes, you do." I reply calmly, knowing that being upset isn't going to help anything. "Except not only are you managing her career, but her life too."

"I'm not doing that!" He exclaims, still defensive.

"Yes, you are. You're always telling her what she should and what she shouldn't do. And you know what's worst? When you use her mom to make her feel guilty. That's a really dick move."

"How do you know how she feels? May I remind you that she's _my_ daughter!"

"Well, you're certainly not acting like a father to her. And I know how she feels because I know Ally. And she tells me how she feels. We don't keep secrets from each other." I tell him before leaving the booth, leaving him on his own. Now, I need to find Ally. I take my phone and dial her number.

"Hello?" She answers after three rings, her voice breaking.

"Ally, are you okay? Where are you?!" I ask her worriedly.

She sniffles. "I'm fine. Umm... I'm at the park at the other side of the street."

"Alright, don't hang up. I'm coming."

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine, really."

I roll my eyes, even though she can't see me. "Even on the phone, you're still a bad liar." I tell her as I cross the street. "Now, where are you?"

"The bench beside the swing set."

"Got it." I say and start running toward the swing set. Once I see her, I hang up and run over her. I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her as she cries in my chest. "Shh... It's fine. Everything's going to be fine."

"My dad must hate me!" She sobs. "And I just told him that I should quit music! I can't do that!"

"Hey, hey, look at me." I tell her softly. She looks at me, her eyes filled with tears. I wip some away with my tumb and look at her straight in the eyes. "First of all, your dad doesn't hate you. Yes, maybe he'll be mad. But he'd never hate you. You're his _daughter_. Second of all, it's not like you told Jimmy you were quitting. You only told your dad, and you said that out of anger. You were upset. You didn't mean it. I promise you, everything will be fine. Alright?"

She nods, placing her head back on my chest. "Thanks, Austin."

"For what?" I frown in confusion.

"For being there for me. It seems like whenever there's something wrong, you're always there to make it right again. I wish I could do the same for you."

"Hey, it's fine, alright? You _are_ there for me. You just don't know it. Do you know how relieved I was to know you were just like me? You're the only one who understands me. Like, _really_ understands me. My career, my feelings, my over-charged schedule... No one else understands that. And I'm glad you're here for that."

"Same for me. I don't know what I'd do without you, sometimes, even though we only met a few weeks ago."

I nod. "Yeah, me too. It's really weird how close we are, even though we met not so long ago."

She nods, her head still on my chest. "Yeah... But I like it."

"Me too."

We stay silent for a bit, until she breaks it, sitting up to look at me more easily. "So... are you excited for the dance, friday?"

I shrug. "Are you?"

She shrugs too. "I don't know... I'm kind of getting sick of wearing dresses and high heels. That's the bummer in being famous. If it was only from me, I'd wear converse instead of high heels, and a t-shirt with some jeans instead of all those dresses. You're lucky you're a guy."

I chuckle. "I guess... But I still have a stylist with me for every events I go to. I mean, is it really _that_ important for me not to have any hair out of place? I'm human, get it through your head!"

"You're right... Sometimes, I feel like we can never be ourselves."

"Me too. That's another reason why I'm glad I met you. I feel like I can finally be myself around you without getting judged. And I like it."

"Me too."

Suddenly, I don't know what comes over me. Maybe it's the sun shining in her eyes. Maybe it's her gorgeous smile. Or maybe it's just her. I don't know. But I know one thing.

I'm currently kissing Ally Dawson.

* * *

**GAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING, PEOPLE?!**

**AUSLLY'S KISSING!**

**But I keep my (unfortunate) promise that it won't be rainbows and unicorns. I'M SORRY!**

**Oh! Important to remember: they're in a park. There's people in a park *wink, wink* #trouble (shoutout to my hashtag-addicted friends).**

**On another note, if you haven't already, please go read my new one-shot 'Keep Calm' and my story co-written with Storygurl16 'Believe Me'! I (and we) would like to know what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	8. The Life Guide

**Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for you!**

**You might not be happy with me at the beginning, but you'll be at the end. I didn't forget that they're undercover ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"I-I-I... Sorry, I just-..." I stutter out after we pull away. After that kiss, it's like all my feelings that I thought were just pure friendship toward Ally threw themselves at me and I feel like I can't think straight anymore. But there's one thing that sticks out from the mess that's going on in my head; I like Ally.

"N-No, it's fine. Umm... I should probably go back. Jimmy's probably looking for me." She says and gets up, starting to make her way back to the studio.

"Ally, wait!" I call and run after her.

"What are you doing?" She asks me, not making eye contact. _Great, I just messed everything up._

"I'm going there too." I decide to reply. Obviously, she doesn't return my feelings. _I better try to forget that kiss, then._

"Alright." She nods. Suddenly, everything seems really awkward. Ever since we met, it has never been awkward between the two of us.

I sigh. "Look, I don't want things to be awkward between us."

She stops walking and turns to me. "Then, why did you kiss me?"

I freeze. "I-I... I don't know."

She scoffs. "That's what I thought." She says and starts walking again.

I run after her. "Ally, wait!" This only makes her walk faster. I sigh and stop walking. "I kissed you because I like you!"

She stops walking. But she doesn't turn around. She seems to hesitate for a bit, but all my hopes are crushed when she runs in the building that's Starr Records.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Once I'm back from the studio, I pass the paparrazzis standing infront of my house, ignoring all their questions, and go inside. I slam the door shut and run to my room. I throw myself on my bed with a frustrated sigh.

I hate being confused. And right now, my head's a complete mess. I've been ignoring my feelings for Austin ever since I met him. There, I admit it. I had feelings for Austin. I still do. But with my dad trying to mess with my head, the shippers, the paparrazzis, the apparent rivalry, school, the undercover thing, the school dance, and everything else, my mind's going crazy.

Do I want to be with Austin? Of course I do. But would it be the right choice?

I feel like my head wants me to think professionally, and my heart tells me that nothing matters and to be with Austin. I have no idea which one to follow.

So I turn to the only person who can help me with this sort of situation: My mother.

Before you get all confused, I'll explain. Before she passed away, my mom was writing a book for me. I think she started writing it before I was even born. On the first page, it was written;

_Dear Ally,_

_If you're reading this, it's because I'm no longer alive. I may not be with you in person, but I'll always be in your heart. Never forget that._

_Now, you're probably wondering why I wrote this for you, aren't you? Well, since I'm not here to give you advices anymore, I thought I'd write this book. This is a living guide. In here, you'll find probably anything you need to know about life. What to do about your first heart break, how to tell your dad you're getting married... Anything._

_I might not be alive, but you can always count on me._

_Love,  
Mom._

If you're wondering how I know this by heart, just know that I read it countless times.

I take the book and run through the pages until I find the one I need: _Head or Heart?_

_Dear Ally,_

_If you're reading this, it's because you're torn. You're confused, right now, aren't you? That's what I thought._

_Now, there are different reasons why you can't decide if you want to follow your head or your heart. So, instead of writing everything and resulting to the same point, I'll just be vague._

_I know your head just wants everyone to be happy with your choice. You don't want drama. Your head never thinks for your feelings. It thinks for others._

_As for your heart, it wants you to be happy. It doesn't care about anyone else's opinion, and neither should you. Think about yourself. What do you want? Forget about everyone else. They don't matter._

_So, I'm telling you; follow your heart. It's for the best._

_Love,  
Mom._

I sigh. Maybe I should tell Austin I like him back.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

At school, the next monday, Austin and Ally are alone. Trish is sick and Dez managed to convince his parents to let him skip a day of school to stay with Trish.

After trying to avoid each other all morning, they both end up being stuck to sit with each other, not having any other friends.

After a (too long) awkward silence, Ally breaks it. "Umm... I'm sorry about saturday."

Austin shrugs, focusing on his salad. "It's fine."

"D-Do you really like me more than a friend?" She asks him.

He shrugs again. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!"

"Why does it? You don't like me back anyway."

"Who said I didn't?" She raises an eyebrow.

He looks up and attempts to glare at her, which only results in a long stare. "Uh, I don't know..." He pretends to think. "Oh! Maybe when you completely ignored me when I told you that I liked you!" He snaps.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" She throws her hands up, adding a dramatic effect. "I-I didn't know what to do. I'm not good with managing my feelings! I never know what to do with them!"

He rolls his eyes. "That doesn't make any sense."

She sighs. "I've never been good with my feelings. I've been raised my whole life by acting professional. I have no idea how else to act. I was thinking about my dad, the paparrazzis, the fans... Everything except my own feelings. I never thought about what _I_ wanted."

"And what _do_ you want?"

She sighs and looks at him straight in the eyes. "To be with you."

He frowns. "What about your dad? And the press? Or our careers?"

"Well... I thought about it almost all night, and came up with a plan."

"What is it?" He asks her, becoming interrested.

She smirks. "Our alter-egos don't exist for nothing, you know."

* * *

**Well, there you go! Dustin Sun and Alicia Wilson strike again! ;)**

**I know this is short, I'm really sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	9. Caught in the Park

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot :)**

**Who saw Glee Clubs & Glory? I did! And even with Auslly fighting, I think it was one of my favorite episodes. I loved the "Go, go, go away" song part. Hilarious!**

**On another note, here's a message for all the Believe Me readers: Storygurl16 and I know it's taking long to update, but as said on the last author note, she broke her finger, and now she's grounded. Please just be patient with her.**

**Anyway, I tried really hard to make this chapter long, but... this wasn't the right chapter to be long. Don't worry, drama will come with longer chapters ;)**

**By the way, trust me, you're not the only ones who dislike Ally's dad in this story :P But without him in this story, the story wouldn't be as good as it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"So... what happened yesterday?" Trish asks me once 'Dustin' and Dez are out of sight the next morning. We're both standing at my locker and I think she noticed 'Dustin' and I being a bit more flirty than we were before.

"Umm... Dustin and I got together!" I exclaim and she starts squealing, bringing attention on us. "Trish!" I hiss, which causes her to stop squealing, though the smile on her face doesn't disappear.

"Sorry. Well, what are you waiting for?! I want details!"

I giggle. "Well, I don't know... It sort of just happened, you know?"

She nods. "Did you guys kiss already?!" She asks excitedly.

I nod. "Yeah, once."

"How was it?"

I sigh. "Perfect." Thank God for my acting skills, I can leave out the fight thing.

"Oh, this is so cute! I know you two would get together at some point!"

"Really?"

She nods. "Yup. Dez and I are really good at predicting couples. Wanna know which famous people are going to get together next?"

I shrug. "Amuse me."

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! They'd be so perfect and cute together!" She beams and I freeze.

I fake a smile. "Oh, yeah! Totally." I fake happiness.

"Don't you think so? You're a really bad liar."

I scoff. "What? Of course I think they'd be good together! They're Auslly for godness sake!" I exclaim, remembering our ship name on so many social networks.

She smiles, seeming like she's trying not to start jumping around. "I know!"

Suddenly, her phone rings. She takes it out from her purse and smiles widely at whatever's on that thing.

"What is it?" I ask her.

She starts squealing. "I just got an alert from Cheetah Beat! Look at this!" She exclaims and hands me her phone. I take a look at the screen and nearly drop her phone.

On that screen is Austin and I kissing!

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

Ally's running. She doesn't know where, but she's running. She _has_ to find Austin.

After a few minutes, she finally finds him sitting outside on the bleachers with Dez. She grabs his arm, quickly apologizes to Dez, before dragging the blonde (currently fake-brunette) away to an unoccupied spot.

"Woah, Ally- I mean, Alicia, what's wrong?" Austin, or should I say Dustin, asks his girlfriend once she comes to a stop.

"Did you see the newest Cheetah Beat article?"

The tone of her voice worries him. "No, why?"

"We're the main subject."

"Us?" He frowns in confusion.

"Yes, us. I mean them... I mean us that are them... Not Dustin and Alicia, but... Ugh! Auslly. Kissing. At the park." She explains, panick rising even more at each point.

His eyes grow wide in realization. "They saw us."

She nods. "Yeah. And they took pictures. What are we going to do?! If my dad finds out, I'll be grounded for the rest of my life!" She starts pacing, biting her nails in the process.

"Technically, you could only be grounded until your 18th birthday." He points out. She gives him a look. "Not the time. Sorry."

"Aus- Dustin, this is serious! My dad's going to kill me!"

"Relax-" She cuts him off.

"Relax?! I can't relax!"

"Will you just let me talk?!" He snaps, eyes wide in annoyance.

"Sorry."

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "As I was saying, just tell your dad it was photoshoped." He shrugs. "No biggie."

"No biggie?!" She repeats in disbelief. "Have you forgotten that I'm a _terrible_ liar?!"

"That's just when you're stressed! Come on, Ally! All you have to do is pretend you're shooting a scene with another actor. It's easy."

"Easy to say, but not easy to do."

"Look, if it's stressing you out so much, maybe you should tell your dad the truth. I mean, what's the worst he can do? Even if he kicks you out, you have enough money to last for a lifetime!"

"Kicks me out?! I hadn't thought about that!" She starts freaking out again.

"Hey, it was just an example, it's not gonna happen for real."

"What if it does?"

"It won't." He walks up to her and pulls her in a hug, making her stop pacing. "And if anything ever happens to you, now or later in life, just know that you'll never be alone." He tells her softly. "I'll always be there for you. Never forget that."

She hugs him tighter. "I won't. Thanks, I needed that."

"I know."

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

She feels him sighs. "Trust me." He pulls her closer, if that's even possible. "So do I."

* * *

***Sigh* I know. Another short chapter. But look on the bright side! At least I update often! Plus, I added some Auslly (Dalicia?)**

**I don't know about you guys, but I like someone who writes short chapters and updates more often better than someone who write long chapters and updates like once or twice a month. And I'm not saying that just because that's what I'm doing.**

**Anyway, please review! All of them are awesome! And if you have any questions (about anything, really), don't be scared to ask! I'll gladly answer them :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	10. Night At The Moons

**Hey, guys! Chapter 10 here!**

**I honestly have nothing to say except thank you for all the amazing reviews, so I'll just skip to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Dad, I'm home!" I call hesitantly as I get home from school. The silence is my only response. "Dad?"

"Living room." The tone he uses tells me I'm in for no good. Great (note the sarcasm).

I sigh and take off my shoes, throw my back pack on the nearest chair before joining my dad to the living room. I sit down next to him on the couch, nervousity getting the best of me once I see the Cheatah Beat magazine infront of him. It's official. I'm dead.

"Hey, Dad." I greet him weakly.

"Don't come and 'Hey, Dad' me." He tells me sternly, taking the magazine in his hands and opening it before showing me the article on Auslly. "Can you please explain to me what's this about?"

"Dad, it's not-"

"Not what? Not what I think? Then, tell me! Tell me why I'm coming home from work, finding the new Cheatah Beat in the mail as usual, but finding out there are rumours about my daughter dating her biggest rival. Go ahead. Explain."

I sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I know it's not what you want me to do."

"You're right. It's not. And your mom wouldn't want you to do that either." There goes the mom card again.

"Can you please stop using mom against me for once?!" I exclaim, jumping off the couch. "This is _my_ life! I can decide what I want to do with it!"

"Really?" He asks, unconvinced.

"Really." I nod. "Austin isn't my rival. If you took the time to get know him, you'd find a really sweet guy. I'm sure mom would've loved him."

He rolls his eyes. "That's just an act. He'll manipulate you to beat you at getting number one."

"Everything in life isn't always a competition, Dad. Just because Mom passed away doesn't mean you need to hate love."

"I don't hate love."

"Yes you do."

"Really? Then if I hate love, that'd mean that I don't love you." I just shrug in response. He rolls his eyes and sighs. "You know what, maybe you should go spend the night at Austin's. If he's that great of a guy, he'll greet you with opened arms, won't he?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "You're kicking me out?!"

"Only for the night. I think we both need our space for now."

I roll my eyes and rush to my room, pack a few things before getting out by the back door, hoping to avoid paparazzis. I crawl under the fence and find myself on the sidewalk. I walk for a while before realizing that I'm lost. It's getting dark and this is a place I've never been to, before. I look around, trying to find a house to recognize, but find myself disappointed. I keep on walking until I find a bench. I sit on it and wait, watching the cars pass by.

After several minutes, I look at my watch and realize it's 8:30. It's been about two hours since I left the house. As a group of teenagers walk by, I mentally thank God that I'm still dressed as Alicia.

As the weather's getting chilly, I dig into my bag, only to remember I never packed any sweaters. What? It's Miami, what did you expect?

Just as sleep's about to take over me and my hunger, a car stops right infront of the bench I'm sitting on. As I'm struggling to decide if I should panick or be relieved, a familiar blonde gets out of the truck.

"Ally, what the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaims as he rushes over me.

I shrug. "Didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Why didn't you go at your place?"

Knowing I can't fool Austin, I decide to tell him the truth. "My dad kicked me out."

His eyes grow huge. "What?!"

"It's only for the night, don't worry about it."

"Why would he do that?!"

"He said he thinks we both need our space."

As he's about to protest, he catches me shiver. "Come on, you're freezing. We'll talk about this later." He grabs my hand and with his free one grabs my bag before leading me to his truck. I climb in the passenger seat and he gets to the driver seat. "Why didn't you call me?" He breaks the silence as we get back on the road.

"My phone was dead."

"What were you even doing there? It's nowhere near your place."

I shrug. "I was lost." I turn to him. "What were you doing there?"

"My grandma lives in the neighborhood. I was coming back from her place." He glances at me for a second before setting his eyes back on the road. "You should go back to Ally. If anyone sees us, me dressed as my normal self and you as Alicia, it could blow off our covers."

I nod. "Good point." I sink down a bit to avoid anyone seeing me and take off my wig. The contacts will have to wait for later.

"Hungry?" I nod. "Here." He hands me a granola bar.

"Thanks."

"So... What happened with your dad?"

I sigh and lay my head on the window. "I came home and he immediately confronted me about the article. He pulled out the mom card again, I stood up for myself, he told me you were only using me-"

"I'm not using you."

"I know that. Anyway, I defended you, I told him not everything in life was a competition and that he couldn't hate love just because he lost his. He told me he didn't hate love 'cause if he did, he wouldn't love me. Then everything just came crashing at once and next thing I know he's kicking me out."

"Does he... Does he know we're together?"

I shrug. "Maybe. It didn't come up. As far as I know, everyone's just wondering. But there was a picture of us kissing at the park. Maybe he jumped to conclusions, just like everyone else."

"So he doesn't know we're together. He just thinks we are."

"I-I guess that's the most simple way to describe the situation, right now." I say as we pull into a driveway. I recognize Austin's house from when Austin and I discovered who the other really was.

"Come on." He says and gets out, grabbing my bag along the way. I follow his lead and join him as we both make our way to the front door.

"Is your family here, tonight?"

He nods. "Yup. Is that a problem?"

I hesitate. "I don't know... I'm not really in the mood for meetings, tonight."

He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. "I know. We'll make it quick and we can avoid them afterwards. Don't worry about it. My family's really nice and understanding."

I roll my eyes. "Do you think they could give my dad private lessons?" I deadpan. He just chuckles in response and opens the front door.

"I'm back!" He calls as we step in the house.

"In the living room, Honey!" A woman, probably his mom, calls back. Austin sets down my bag and leads me to the living room, where a woman (probably his mom), a man (I'll take a guess and say it's his dad), a boy who looks about a year or two older than us (I'll take another guess and say he's Austin's brother), and a girl that looks like the boy (probably twins) are all sitting.

"Umm... Guys, this is Ally. Ally, meet my mom, Mimi, my dad, Mike, my older sister, Amanda, and her twin, Alex." Austin names each of them. Hmm... Funny, his dad has the same name as my security guard. The one that chased Austin down at my Q&A.

"You didn't have to introduce her, we know who she is. She's more popular than you, little bro." His sister, Amanda, jokes.

Austin rolls his eyes. "Gee, thanks Am." He mumbles and I supress a giggle.

"You know, I'm your brother too. Not just her twin." The boy, Alex, points out, giving Austin a look.

"I know. It's just easier saying it my way." Austin shrugs and Alex rolls his eyes.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" Amanda asks him. Austin and I glance at each other. Are we together? I mean, Alicia and Dustin are together, but are we? Alicia and Dustin are us, but at the same time... they aren't.

"Uh... It's complicated." Austin sighs. He turns to his parents. "Can Ally stay over, tonight?"

"Sure, why not?" His mom shrugs, smiling. I don't know why, but she reminds me of someone. Maybe I saw her around at the mall or something like that.

"Thanks." I force a smile back at her. Right now, I have no idea why I'd want to smile.

"No problem."

"Follow me." Austin tells me softly, gently tugging at my hand. I follow him, grabbing my bag along the way. A few seconds later, we're in a room that I assume is his. The walls are blue, ceiling white, and on the walls are hanging a few posters of different celebrities. But one catches my eyes. A poster of my mom. I walk toward it and stops once I right infront of it, taking the time to look at her. It's a poster of a movie she was in. I recognize the background as the main stage of the movie. I have that movie at home. My mom played in it when she was 30, five years before she passed away.

"Why do you have that?" I ask Austin, gently touching the poster with my fingertips.

I hear him sigh. A few moments later, his arms are wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. "She was great, you know. My mom worked with her on that movie. She always talked about how nice and friendly she was. I met her once, and I couldn't agree more with my mom."

"Why do you have that poster?" I repeat.

"She's sort of my role model. She's the one who inspired me to make something of myself. I watched her interviews, movies... Everything. She was great."

I nod. "Yeah, she was." Feeling the sadness starting to get the best of me, I clear my throat. "Umm... Can I charge my phone?"

He nods, letting go of me. "Yeah, sure."

I take my bag and dig through it, looking for my phone and charger. I find and plug them before walking back to Austin who's sitting on his bed. I sit next to him and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

I let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean, my mom's dead and my dad kicked me out. Life's perfect!" I exclaim, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He sighs and wraps his arms around me, hugging me close. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. If anything, you're the only one who keeps me sane." I say as my phone starts ringing. Austin lets me go and I sit down against the wall and answer my phone, which is still plugged. "Hello?"

"Ally? Hi, sorry to call you so late." Lisa apologizes.

"It's fine. Umm... What's wrong."

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were okay with me booking you an interview so that you could try and clean up the Auslly mess."

"Oh, umm... Sure."

"Great! I already talked with Austin's manager, so he'll do the interview with you. Is that okay?"

"Uh... Yeah, it's fine."

"Great! Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I hang up and sit back down with Austin.

"Who was that?" He asks me.

"Lisa. We're going to do an interview to clean up the Auslly mess." I explain as I get under the cover with him.

"What do you think we should do? Do we deny it?"

I shrug. "I think it'd be for the best. I don't think I'm ready to tell everyone."

"Then, that's what we'll do." He turn off the light. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Austin."

_I just hope everything will be okay._

* * *

**BAM! Longuest chapter! *High-five to myself***

**Please review! I seriously do a happy dance everytime I see I got one :P**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	11. 23 Ways to Annoy People in an Elevator

**Hey, guys! New chapter! Yay! And a long one! Even better! :P**

**I know I say this a lot, but thanks for the amazing reviews! It really means a lot.**

**Oh! And this story just reached 10 000 views! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I wake up the next morning to find Austin looking at something on his laptop. He's still sitting on his bed next to me, though. I sit up and he glances at me, smiles, before looking back at his laptop.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He greets me with a small grin.

"Good morning." I run a hand through my hair. "What time is it?"

"Umm... About ten."

I lie my head on his shoulder with a groan. "I haven't slept this late in ages."

"Feels good?"

"Hmm." I nod. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at some stuff."

"Like what?"

"I found this list. '23 Ways to Annoy People in an Elevator'." **(A/N: Don't own. It's on the 'copy/pasting' space of my profile, though. I think it's hilarious!)**

"Seriously? Someone would really write such a list?"

"Hey, it's fun!" He protests.

I chuckles and roll my eyes. "Sure."

"Are you busy today?"

"No." I answer. Today, the school's closed for... I honestly don't remember which reason. But they promised to dance would be held tomorrow as promised.

"Then, do the list with me!"

"You actually want to do that?"

"Why not?" He asks as I lift my head off his shoulder to get a better look at him. "Honestly, how much fun did you have in the last few days, maybe even weeks?"

I shrug. "Not much."

"Exactly. So, today, we're going to forget about the world and all of our problems, and go annoy some people." He announces with a childish grin that can only make me smile as well.

"Fine." I give in with a sigh.

"Really? You'll do it?" He asks excitedly.

"Sure. Do you have anything to do, today?" He shakes his head. "Me neither."

"Great! So let's get ready, find an elevator and annoy some people!" He exclaims, getting up.

"Where are we going to find an elevator?" I ask him, getting up as well.

"Starr Records."

"No way. If Jimmy catches us, he'll kill us."

He sighs. "Good point. The mall?"

I nod. "Sounds good."

"Should we go undercover?"

"That'd probably be a good idea."

We quickly get ready, put on our contacts and wigs, before going downstairs where Austin's family is eating breakfast.

"Hey, guys- Oh, undercover, I see." Mimi comments once she sees us.

"Wait, Ally, you have an alter-ego too?" Amanda asks me.

I nod. "Yup. That's how Austin and I became friends."

"That's cool." Alex says.

"Here, eat up." Mimi gives Austin and I each a bowl of cereals.

"Thanks." I thank her.

"No problem." She smiles.

"So, I know it's a bit out of nowhere, but what did you mean last night when I ask you if you were a couple and you said it was complicated? It's been bothering me ever since." Amanda asks us.

Austin and I glance at each other. _Maybe we should tell them. I mean, they _are_ his family. Plus, they seem understanding._

"Well, my dad is... special, I guess you could say. He thinks Austin and I are ennemies because we fight for number one each week. Plus, with the paparrazzis and all, we don't think dating is the... right choice, right now. Since we both have our alter-egos, we thought it would be a lot simpler if it was them who were dating instead of us." I explain.

"So... you're dating, but at the same time... you're not?" Alex asks, confused.

We both nod. "Pretty much." Austin confirms.

"Well, now we know what you meant by 'complicated'." Amanda states.

* * *

When we're done eating, we quickly finish getting ready, and we're out the door.

As Austin starts driving, I turn to him. "Do you think we should tell Trish and Dez that we're not who they think we are?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know... They seem pretty trust-worthy, but... I'm scared they'll be mad. What about you?"

"I don't really know either... You have good points, but the longer we'll keep it from them, the madder they'll get, don't you think?"

I sigh and nod. "I guess. So, do you think we should tell them?"

"I think it'd be the most reasonable thing to do."

"When do we tell them?"

"We could text them and say we're going to the mall. We could pick them up and go somewhere where nobody could see us and tell them then."

"Sounds like a plan." I say. I pull out my phone and text both of them we're going to the mall to annoy people, and both respond with what seems to be excitement. We go get Trish first since she's the closest, then go pick up Dez.

"Umm... Dustin, the mall's that way." Trish tells him once she notices the way we're going.

"I know. But Alicia and I need to talk to you two first in a private place where no one can see us."

"Good thing we've known you guys for a little while, now, or I'd think you're murderers who want to kill us." Dez says. "Wait, Dustin Sun and Alicia Wilson are your real names, right?"

Austin and I glance at each other. "Umm... That's a part of what we wanted to talk to you guys about." I tell them as Austin stops the car. We're at what seems to be a beach house. Probably Austin's, seeing the size of it.

"Woah... Who's beach house is that?!" Trish asks in awe.

"Mine." Austin says almost sheepishly.

"Yours?! Is your family rich or something?"

He hesitates. "Most likely."

"Wow..."

"Come on, let's go to my part of the house." He says, taking my hand, before leading us all to the middle part of the house.

"It seems like there are five houses built in one to make this beach house." Dez says.

"Four, actually. My parents have one house, my brother has his, my sister has hers, and I have mine." He explains as we get in his house, I guess you could say it that way. Since I only live with my dad, we both share my beach house. He has the second floor and I have the first floor, the basement, and the top floor. The house attached to it is the guest house.

"Umm... Dustin? Why are there pictures of Austin Moon in your beach house?" Trish asks him.

"See, this is what we wanted to talk to you two about." Austin tells them. "Take a seat."

They both sit on the living room's couch before we continue talking.

"There's really no easy way to say this." I begin. "Umm... See, my real name isn't Alicia Wilson."

"And I'm not really Dustin Sun."

"What? Who are you, then?" Trish asks us.

"I'm Ally Dawson."

"And... I'm Austin Moon."

We both take off our wigs at the same time, then put our contacts in their own little box. I run a hand through my hair before turning to Trish and Dez.

Trish stares at us for a few seconds before storming out. I share a look with Austin before running after her.

"Trish, wait!" I call after her as we get to the beach. "I'm sorry!"

She stops running and turns to me. "Sorry for what?" She asks as I reach her. "Sorry for lying to me ever since we met? Sorry for pretending you're someone you're not? Sorry for making me think we were actually friends? Sorry for being famous? Sorry for-" I cut her off.

"For everything. I didn't mean to lie to you, I-I... I just didn't know what to do. I-I'm not like you, I don't know how to make friends or be accepted! I had to make an alter-ego because I didn't want everyone staring at me at school. I wanted to live a normal life." I sigh. "I really do want us to be friends. You're the first girl I meet who isn't friends with me just to get fame and money. The only few friends I've ever had were just using me. I guess it's part of why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to act differently around me. When I was Alicia... I never really acted around you. I was just being myself. Only I wasn't famous."

"So, you weren't really homeschooled your whole life?"

"Well, sort of. I was, except it was because I couldn't attend real school."

"What else did you lie about?"

"Umm... My favorite subject is music, obviously. I'm an only child-"

"Look, umm... Nevermind. I aready know pretty much everything about you."

"How come?" I frown in confusion.

"Well, this seems a bit weird, considering that I've been friends with you for the past few weeks and I didn't even know who you really were, but you're sort of my role model. So... Yeah. This is kinda weird, isn't it? Especially since you're my age, and everything..."

"No, no. It's not weird, don't worry. I think it's sweet." I smile at her. As she smiles back, hope strikes through me. "So... friends?"

She nods. "Friends."

I grin and hug her. "Awesome."

"Aww, would you look at that." A voice says from behind us. We pull appart and look over at the door to find Austin and Dez watching us. I believe the voice belongs to Austin.

"Aren't they just so cute?" Dez asks Austin, who nods in response.

"You guys are idiots." I tell them.

"Hmm... I see you got rid of the Alicia attitude." Dez comments with a slight smirk, which is almost weirding me out, considering Dez's... strange personnality.

I nod. "Yup. Buckle-up, 'cause the Ally-train's leaving the station. Woot-woot!" I exclaim and chuckle. Seeing the weirded out expressions on my friends' faces, I stop. "I'm just gonna..." I point to the door awkwardly. "Yeah."

I hear Austin chuckle behind me as I get inside. He closes the door behind him, leaving Trish and Dez alone outside.

"It's not funny to laugh at people." I tell him.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing _with_ you." He tells me. **(A/N: Am I the only one who's tired of people saying that when they're clearly laughing at me?)**

I roll my eyes. "I'm not laughing."

He smirks. "Maybe we can change that."

I frown in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Ally, are you ticklish?"

My eyes widen as his question dawns on me. "You wouldn't dare."

His smirk grows wider. "Oh, I would."

Before I realize what's happening, Austin's chasing me around the house. I run into a hallway, before realizing two seconds too late that it has a dead end and that I'm trapped.

"Hi..." I say sweetly as my back comes in contact with the wall.

"Hey." He says before tickling me.

I squeal. "Austin! S-Stop it, you doof!"

"Hey, it's not nice calling your boyfriend a doof."

"You're an idiot, then!"

"Oh, you're going to regret saying that!" He exclaims as he starts tickling me harder.

"A-Austin! Stop! I-I can't breathe!"

"Yes, you can, or you wouldn't talk!"

"Yo, lovebirds, are we going to the mall or not?" Trish interrupts us, which makes Austin release me. I sigh in relief.

"Way to ruin the fun, Trish." Austin tells her. She just rolls her eyes in response. "Yeah, we're coming in a minute."

"Alright." She disappears who-knows-where as I start having the hiccups.

"Thanks, Austin." I tell him sarcastically. "I have the hiccups, now."

He smirks. "Maybe I can fix that."

"I'm not sure I like your methods." I tell him, referring to the tickling.

"Trust me, you're going to like this one." He says, pinning me against the wall once more, both of his hands resting on the wall on each side of my head for support. He leans down and kisses me. I just realize that even if he doesn't kiss me often, which can be good since I'm not big of a fan for PDA, Austin really is the perfect boyfriend. Yes, I say it now. Austin Moon is my boyfriend. He might be extremely cheesy, but that's the way I like him.

"Hey, Auslly! Coming or not?" Trish calls again, making both of us pull away.

"Auslly? She's seriously calling us that, now?" Austin asks me with an 'are you kidding me?' look on his face, which makes me giggle.

"Well, she _is_ an Auslly shipper." I point out.

He rolls his eyes. "Duh. Who wouldn't ship us together?" He asks as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I roll my eyes at his comment. "No one, obviously." I deadpan.

"Exactly! Anyway, do you have the hiccups, now?"

I pause, waiting for a sign of a hiccup coming. I find none. "Nope. All gone." I smile up at him. "Maybe I do like your methods, after all."

"See? Told you."

We get ready (which includes Austin and I returning to our alter-egos), and before we know it, we're standing in one of the mall's empty elevators.

"So, what's first on the list?" Trish asks Austin. He takes the list out of his pocket and reads it out loud.

"'Crack open your bag, peer inside, and ask 'Got enough air in there?''" He reads.

"So, it needs to be either Trish or Ally who does it since Austin and I don't have purses." Dez points out.

"I can do it." Trish says. I nod as a man gets in. I send Trish a subtle tumbs-up and she opens her purse. "Hey! Got enough air in there?" She shouts in her purse. The man looks at her strangely and she send him a smile. "Sorry. My purse is just really small, you know?" The man nods awkwardly as the elevator doors open. "Have a great day!" She calls after him. Once the doors close, we all burst out laughing.

"You're right, Austin! This _is_ fun!" I exclaim.

He smiles at me. "Told you."

"What's number two?" Dez asks him.

"'Stand motionless and silent in the corner, facing the wall.'" Austin reads out loud. "I could do that." He says, just as a woman gets on. Austin quickly turns to face the wall. After a few seconds, the woman turns to him.

"Umm... I'm sorry. What are you doing?" She asks him. He stays silent. "Mister?"

"My mommy punished me. Now, shush! She's gonna be back soon!" He exclaims in a hushed tone, faking a baby voice.

"Oh, umm..." She looks over at us and we just shrug in response. "Alright." She mumbles as the doors open. She hurries out, jogging away. The doors close and we all start laughing again.

"Seriously, Austin? Your mommy punished you?" Trish asks, still laughing.

"Sorry, she kept talking to me! I couldn't think of anything else."

"Yeah, well, it was pretty funny." I admit. "What's next?"

"'When arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, then act as if you're embarrassed when they open themselves.'" Austin reads out loud.

"We can't really do that one since we stay in the elevator." Trish points out.

"Good point, here's the next one. 'Greet everyone with a warm handshake and ask him or her to call you Admiral.'"

"I can do that. But can they call me Master?" Dez asks.

We all shrug. "Sure."

"Awesome!" He exclaims as the doors open again, revealing two men and three women, along with two teenagers; a girl and a guy. _Well, jackpot for this step._ "Hello. Hello. Hi. Hey. Hello. Hi. Hello." Dez greets everyone, shaking their hand. They all look at him strangely, but he seems to ignore it. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you here, today. Well, we must begin with one simple rule. I want you to all call me Master." He shakes his head in fake disappointment as the strangers all look at his like he's mentally unstable. "No, no, no, don't look at me like that. It's just a matter of being polite, thank you very much." He says as the doors open. "Oh, I think this is your stop. Have a great day!" He waves at them as they all get out.

This goes on the whole afternoon. By five, there's only one step left.

"I call this one!" Dez exclaims, quickly raising his hand, after Austin reads it out loud.

"Alright. Dez, make us laugh." Trish tells him.

"You can count on me." He says seriously as the doors open, revealing a man, a woman, and a teenage girl. Lucky for us, the elevator's going down, which is exactly what we need. "Oh, no." Dez says dramatically while gripping at the railing that's on the elevator's walls, making the (I suppose) family look at him. "It's going down! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He screams right beford the doors open. "Or maybe not. Well, thanks for the ride, guys." He waves at them as the four of us get out.

This was definitely one of the best days of my life.

* * *

**BAM! Longuest chapter for this story! High five to me ;P**

**Anyway, I'm not sure about the ending. I think it was a bit rushed, but I couldn't think of anything else. Plus, I think it would've bored you, reading all the steps.**

**I know a lot of you were waiting for some Auslly, so here you go. I want to thank everyone who's being patient with me and my way of taking the time to write the relationship (mostly Auslly). I know it's a long wait before they even become a couple, but I just don't want to rush things. But hey, they're together now, aren't they? ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	12. Trez and Going Back

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the looooooong wait. I've been busy with... well, all sorts of things. Appointments every then and there, school reunions for next year, homework, being sick for the past six days, updating Believe Me, working on my Valentine's Day one-shot, etc... Yeah, I've been pretty busy.**

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty much a filler but I wanted to update a new chapter, 'cause I think you guys waited long enough ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Today's the school dance, and to say that I'm nervous would be an understatement.

"Relax, Buddy. The dance's not until seven. You'll have plenty of time to freak out until then." Dez tells me as I'm nervously sipping my juice, my leg shaking constantly. Is it me, or this isn't something really reassuring?

"Why aren't you nervous?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I've been to several school dances before."

"Always with Trish?"

"Pretty much."

I smirk. "And you're only friends with her."

"Yeah. That's what we are. Friends." He says slowly, completely clueless to what I just tried to imply.

"Ever thought of Trish as... more than a friend?"

"You mean as a sister? No."

I roll my eyes with a groan of impatience. "Come on, Dez! I mean as a girlfriend! As in, do you like Trish?"

"What?" He scoffs. Pretty awkwardly, might I add. "No. Me liking Trish? Nah."

I roll my eyes. "Ally isn't the only bad liar, then."

"What do you mean? That you're a bad liar too?"

"No. That I can see through your act. And that I know you like Trish."

"What? Aus- I mean, Dustin, that's-" He cuts himself off as he catches the look I'm giving him. He sighs in surrender. "-completely true."

"HA! I knew it!" I clear my throat, sensing this isn't something Dez really wants to celebrate. "Are you going to do something about it?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Our friendship anniversary is coming up. I thought I might confess then. But if she doesn't return my feelings, doing it on our friendship anniversary wouldn't help, you know."

... And for once, Dez doesn't speak nonsense.

"I think it's a good idea. I'm sure she likes you too. I mean, she wouldn't have stuck with you so long if she didn't."

"You think so?"

I nod. "Yeah."

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Nervous about the dance?" Trish asks me as we walk to class.

"Is it that obvious?" I deadpan.

"The hair chewing's a big give away." She tells me, making me take the hair from my wig out of my mouth.

I grimace. "Sorry. Bad habit."

"I see that... Anyway, is Dustin picking you up?" She asks me. In public, Trish and Dez promised to talk about us as our alter-egos. We're never safe enough, you know.

"Yeah. Is Dez picking _you_ up?"

"Yup."

"Don't you think it's weird you're going as friends?"

She shrugs. "We've been doing so ever since our first dance. And what's the big deal, you and Aus- I mean Dustin were planning on going as friends before you got together."

"Exactly. We got together. Why can't you and Dez do the same?"

"Because we don't like each other like that." She says. I give her a look. "Okay, so maybe I do like Dez, but he wouldn't like me like that anyway. So I'll just have to ignore my feelings and move on."

"What makes you believe that he doesn't like you?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. But I know he doesn't like me like that."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As soon as school ends, I tense up. No, not for the dance, but for Ally. She's going back to her dad's, tonight, since her dress is there. Plus, my parents told her she'd have to return to her place at some point. She couldn't run away, which we both agreed to.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I ask Ally as we're walking from school.

"The closer we get to my house, the more I want you to come with me." She says.

"You know what we'll do?" She looks up at me, silently asking me to go on. "You go and talk to your dad." I begin.

"Austin, I-" She starts to protests, but I cut her off.

"No. Don't even try to protest. You'll go there, explain everything to your dad calmly, and if anything goes wrong, you call me and you'll come back to my house. If your dad ever kicks you out for good, which I doubt will happen... I'll even move out to live with you if you want to."

"You'd really do that for me?"

I shrug. "Of course. You're my girlfriend. And... whether you like it or not, you'll be stuck with me for a while. Probably your whole life."

"You make it sound as a bad thing." She tells me, rolling her eyes. "A little drama only makes my life more interresting." She jokes, nudging my side.

"Ally, Ally, Ally." I shake my head. "Always looking on the bright side, huh?"

She nods. "Yup. Otherwise, I'd be pretty much screwed up."

I shrug in agreement. "That'd make both of us." I tell her as we reach her driveway. She seems a bit hesitant to go in. I nudge her and she looks over at me, snapping out of whatever daze she was in. "You alright?"

She nods, looking at the house again. "I-I think so. Could you-... could you wait here? I'll go in and talk to my dad. If anything goes wrong I'll come and get you."

I nod. "Alright."

She takes a deep, shaky breath, before making her way to the front door. Halfway there, she turns around and walks back to me. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. Don't worry. Just tell him what's on your mind. If he still doesn't understand, then we'll figure something out. Alright? I won't leave you on your own."

She nods. "Okay." She says before walking away again, this time making it to the door, before disappearing behind it.

As I watch the door close, I can only think of one thing.

_I just hope everything will be okay._

* * *

**So... crappy chapter, I know. I can't believe you guys actually read that, I'm so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me with the Auslly that'll be in next chapter *wink, wink***

**Anyway... Please review! Oh! By the way, I JUST REACHED 200 REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed, even if it was just once. You guys are awesome. A special shoutout to HollywoodHeightsLuver for being the 200th reviewer.**

**I also reached 100 followers for this story! I guess chapter 11 was my lucky chapter ;P**

**By the way, if you guys didn't already, please go read my newest one-shot! It's called Like Pieces of a Puzzle Without Each Other. I know, freakishly long title, but you'll see, it fits with the story.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	13. Siblings?

**Hey, guys! New chapter, here! Yay!**

**Princesses and Prizes is coming out tomorrow! Can't wait!**

**Okay, so there's a pretty big twist in this chapter that will turn Ally's life a bit upside down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Who's this?" My dad asks as I close the front door. I wince, still not ready to face my dad. Oh, if only I could just go back to Austin. His arms are the only place where I feel safe. But it's too late. My dad heard the door close. There's no backing out, now.

"Umm... Dad, it's me. Ally." I don't know why I specified that. I'm his only daughter. Who else would call him 'Dad'?

"Dad, there's a girl, here." _Well, her, apparently._ Confused, I look around and notice a girl that looks about ten years old and a boy who looks about eight sitting on the couch.

"Oh, shit." I hear my dad mutter as he appears in the room.

"Dad? What's going on?" I ask him, glancing at the two kids that are sitting on the couch.

"Umm... Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm not sitting down! Tell me! Now!" I demand, fearing that those kids are actually... my siblings.

He sighs. "Ally... You know that your mother and I were divorced since you were four, right?" I nod. "Well... a year later, the woman I was seeing got pregnant. With my kid."

"So, you're telling me I have a sibling I didn't even know of?!" I exclaim in horror. Not because I have a sibling (or half-sibling, I guess), but because my dad had the nerves to keep it a secret.

"Two, actually. And what did you want me to do? You were always away with your mother for all sorts of stuff! I moved on and started my life with another woman! We split up about three years after Jacob's birth, and that's basically when I learned your mother had passed away. I moved back in with you and saw the other two when you were away. But the woman I was seeing, Olivia, passed away three days ago, and now I have full custody of the three of you."

"So... When were you going to tell me about them?"

"Never was a good option." He shrugs.

"So, what? I would've found out at your funeral? Yeah, great plan, Dad. Really." I tell him sarcastically.

He sighs. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

I roll my eyes with an annoyed sigh. "Are you at least going to tell me their name?" I ask him, referring to the two confused-looking kids.

"Oh, right. Umm... Ally, this is Madison, but we call her Madi, and this is Jacob, we call him Jake. Guys, this is Ally."

"Who is she?" Madi asks him.

"Umm... Ally is my other daughter."

"So... she's our sister?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah. Technically. She's more like your half-sister, but... I guess you can call her your sister. Your call."

"Wait a minute... Ally Dawson? Dad always told us you weren't related to us. I knew it wasn't true!' Madi exclaims.

I'm about to reply, when a knock on the door interrupts me. I sigh and open the door, only to find Austin standing there.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asks me. With everything happenning at the same time, I completely forgot about him.

"Oh, umm... I honestly don't know." I tell him, running a hand through my hair.

"What's going on?"

"Well... I just learned that my dad has two other kids and that their mom is also dead so they'll probably live with us full time from now on."

"You have two half-siblings?"

I shrug. "Apparently."

"Wow. That must be a lot to take in."

I nod. "It is."

"Do you want me to come in, or should I just... go home?"

"Umm... Can you please come in? I really need moral support, right now."

He nods with a sly smile. "Yeah, of course."

I offer him the ghost of a smile. "Thanks."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally looks so... distressed. It just makes me want to hug her tightly and tell her everything's going to be okay. But I know I can't do that. Especially not right now.

As she leads me to her... family, I guess, I slip my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers in the process. It's the only thing I know I can do to show her I'm with her, right now. By the small smile appearing on her lips, I know I did the right thing.

We come to a stop and she sighs. "Austin, this is Madi, and this is Jake. Guys, meet my boyfriend, Austin Moon."

The girl is a short blonde with brown eyes. She has a few pink highlights in her hair. She seems... the average kid, I guess. The boy is a short brunette with blue eyes. He seems cool, but quiet.

"Boyfriend?!" Ally's dad exclaims at the same time as Maddi screams "Austin Moon?!"

"Yes, Dad. Austin's my boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it. Maddi, yes, this is Austin Moon. Please don't go all fangirl over him. If you're going to live here, you'll see him pretty often."

Her dad sighs. "Maddi, Jake, can you two please go somewhere else? I need to talk to those two in private."

They both nod and quickly run off somewhere. He motions us to the couch. Ally's a bit hesitant, but I lead her to the couch anyway, tugging her along by the hand.

"Look, before you say anything, let _me_ do the talking." She snaps as soon as we touch the couch. "You have _no right_ to tell me who I should and shouldn't be friends with. This is _my_ life and you can't decide what I do with it. Austin is not a competition. He's just... a challenge to my music. He's a great guy and is probably the _only_ person who understands what I'm going through. Don't even _try_ to tell me you understand, because you don't. You're not the one with a strict father and living two lives, and who _just_ found out her father has been keeping secrets from her for _years!_ You're not the one who got kicked out of her own house by her father because he couldn't bear the thought of his daughter dating. And don't think I don't know why you don't want me to date Austin. He's not the problem. I know that. _You_ know that. _You're_ the problem. You're scared. I don't know of what, but you are. But don't come and ruin my life because yours isn't great. If you even _try,_ I'll move out."

And that, everybody, is what we call an Ally Dawson Explosion.

Her dad stays frozen on the spot for a few seconds before coming back to life with a sigh. "Ally, look." He says, but seems to search for his words, before finding the right ones. Hopefully. "Fine. You win. You're right. I've been too hard on you, and I apologize for that. Okay? I'm _sorry_. You're right about everything. Austin seems to be a good guy and I shouldn't forbid you from dating him just because he's doing his job. I'm sorry for kicking you out. I had lost my mind with Olivia's death. I went over the edge. I'm also sorry for keeping Madi and Jake a secret for so long. I was scared. There, I admit it. I was scared. Scared of how you'd react. Scared of pretty much everyone's reaction. Your mother's family's reaction. Those two kids' reaction. And... I was scared to loose you. But I managed to loose you anyway."

Ally shakes her head. "You didn't. Okay, we went through a rough path- a _really_ rough path- I think we both can agree on that." He nods. She sighs. "Can we just move on? Act like nothing happened in the past few weeks?"

He smiles. "Of course."

Suddenly, something seems to cross my mind. "Wait, if you act like nothing happened in the past few weeks, does that mean we're not together?"

She shakes her head, looking up at me. "No. That'll always be fresh in my mind. We're still together, don't worry about it."

I nod, hugging her. What? Kissing her after her dad just approved isn't really a smart move. "Good."

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Where are you going, tonight?" A small voice breaks me out of my thoughts as I'm getting ready for the dance. I look over my doorway to see Madi standing there.

"I'm going to my school's dance. Apparently, it's like a thing for high schools to hold dances." I tell her.

She giggles. "I know."

"Hey, come in, I'm not going to eat you or anything." I tell her, smiling. She nods and walks in, sitting on my bed. "So, what's up?" I ask her as I turn back to my mirror.

I see her shrug from my mirror. "Not much."

"Hey, I just realized I don't know anything about you. How old are you?"

"Twelve." I'm surprised by her answer, considering she looks like a ten years old. Wait, that means when her mom died, she was as old as I was when mine did! Hey, already one thing in common!

... One _sad_ thing in common.

I nod. "I'm seventeen. How old is Jake?"

"Eight." At least I got _that one_ right. "So, what's with the wigs you and Austin seem to always be wearing?"

"Oh, we go to school undercover. It's the only way for us to live a normal life. We actually became close because of that."

"So, you two didn't know each other before you went to regular high school?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Well, we're both famous, so of course we knew who the other was, but we didn't know each other personally." I explain. She nods in understanding. "So, is there anything you wanted to ask me?" I ask her as I go join her on my bed once I'm ready. Austin should be here in ten minutes so I have time.

She looks down at her hands. "W-Well... I was wondering... Uh, forget it. It's nothing."

"No, it's okay. You can tell me." I tell her softly, growing concerned for the little girl sitting next to me, who I just learned is my sister.

"Okay, well... my mom's funeral is in two days, and I was wondering if... you could come? I know you didn't know her, but... I don't know. I could really need a big sister, right now."

I nod, wrapping my arms protectively around her small figure (shortness is a thing that runs in the family, apparently). I know I just met this little girl, but I feel the need to protect her. I don't know if it's because she's my step-sister (I consider her my sister anyway), or if it's just because she reminds me of myself when I lost my mom and I wouldn't want her to go through that alone like I did, but I need to protect her. That, I know.

"Of course I'll come. You can count on me."

She returns the hug, hugging me tighter. "Thanks, Ally. That means a lot."

I release her and smile down at her. "It's no problem, really. I was your age when my mom passed away, and I wouldn't want you to go through what I went through alone."

She nods. "Thanks. Jake's a bit young so he doesn't really seem to realize what's happening. He was closer to Dad anyway. Dad... I don't think he could really do anything to help me go through this. He has himself to be worried about. So, you're pretty much the only one I can reach to."

"Well, I'm glad to be." I smile at her as the doorbell rings. "That should be Austin." I tell her getting up. She follows my lead and we both go downstairs.

"I'll leave you two alone." She tells me. I nod and she walks away.

I open the front door with a sigh. Austin (currently as Dustin) is standing on the porch in a black tuxedo and a red tie to match my red dress and black accessories (shoes, necklace, earrings, etc.)

When the door is fully opened, he lets out a low whistle, making me blush a dark red that probably matches my dress.

"Eyes up, you pervet!" My dad calls from who-knows-where in the house. Immediately, Austin's eyes meet mine.

"I thought he was okay with us!" He exclaims in a hushed whisper.

"He is! I think he's just teasing you." I wave it off, though I'm not sure he's completely cool with all of this. "Come in." I tell him to change the subject, stepping aside for him to do so.

"You look amazing." He tells me as I close the door.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I tell him, a small smile tugging on my lips. "I just wish that wig would go off. I like your real hair way better."

"Me too. Well, your hair, not mine. Though that wig isn't really my favorite thing to wear."

I nod in agreement. "Me neither."

"So... should we go, or stand in your doorway all night?" He jokes.

"You're completely right. Come on, let's go."

In a matter of minutes, we're standing infront of the school.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks me, slipping his hand into mine.

I nod. "Let's do this." I say and we start walking toward the school.

"So, are we supposed to meet Trish and Dez inside, or...?" He trails off.

"Yeah. They're supposed to be waiting for us by the gym's doors."

"Am I the only one who thinks that it's obvious that they like each other?" He questions as we pass the school's main entrance.

"Nope. I think so too. I just wish they'd get together already."

"Agree."

"Did Dez say anything to you?"

"Well, he said he liked Trish but he wasn't sure she liked him back. I told him it was obvious she did."

"Same with Trish." I groan in annoyance. "They're just so oblivious!"

He chuckles. "I know."

"Hey, Licia, Dustin." A girl from our biology class greets us as we're still making our way to the gym.

"Oh, hey Hannah. How's it going?"

"Good!" She smiles, then gasps, her smile dropping. I frown in confusion and look over at 'Dustin', who just shrugs in response. "You two are together?!"

"Umm... Yeah. You didn't know?" I ask her.

She shakes her head while I wonder if a smile can explode if too big, because I'm scared that it's exactly what's will happen to her if she smiles any bigger. "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you two! Everyone knew it'd happen."

"Everyone?" 'Dustin' and I both ask at the same time.

"Yeah! Some people were even betting on how long it'd take Dustin to man up and ask you out." She tells me. "I should know. I'm the most informed girl in school about every little gossip. Did you know that the music teacher and the gym teacher are secretly going out?"

"No way!" I exclaim.

"Way!" She looks at her watch. "Oops, sorry! I gotta run! I'll... see you guys later?" We both nod. "Well, later!" She waves with a smile and litterally skips away.

"Well, that was an... interresting conversation." 'Dustin' states as we keep walking.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, it was." I say as we reach the gym's door, where Trish and Dez are standing, waiting for us.

"Hey, guys!" I greet them.

"Hey." They both greet back.

"Let's go." Trish says, leading us in. As soon as we step in, she starts squealing. "Oh my God, I love this song!" She grabs my wrist and pulls me to the dance floor, away from the guys.

"You know, you could've brung Dez with you." I shout at her over the music as we start dancing.

"Yeah, but hey, we need our girl-to-girl moments once in a while." She nudges my side.

"Good point."

We keep on dancing for a few songs before going back the guys.

"Hey, having fun?" 'Dustin' asks me once we're close enough to hear each other.

I nod. "Best night in a while. You?"

"If you stay with me, I'll have a great time." He winks and quickly pecks my lips.

"Okay. I will."

"Ladies and gentlemen, grab your date and sway to the beat of this next song!" The DJ, a junior, announces as a slow song starts playing.

"You heard the dude." 'Dustin' tells me and grabs my hand, pulling me back to the dance floor. He rests his hands on my waist, I wrap my arms around his neck, and we start swaying slowly to the beat of the song. "Enjoying your night?" He asks in my ear so I can hear him.

"I am now."

"I never thought I'd get to do that."

I frown in confusion. "Do what?"

"This. Having fun with my friends - and girlfriend -... Just forget about everything else. Just being a normal guy, not Austin Moon, the famous popstar."

I nod in understanding. "Yeah. Me too. I like it."

"I do too." We stay silent for a bit, my head resting on his chest as we keep swaying among the other couples.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"A-Ally?" I ask, breaking the silence. Okay, I admit it, I'm nervous. Who wouldn't be when you're about to tell your girlfriend you love her for the first time?

"Hmm?" She slightly pulls away from me so she can look up at me.

"I-I... I just wanted to say that... that I..."

She unwraps her arms from my neck and grabs my hands, concern evident on her features. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

I nod. "I-I just wanted to say that..." I sigh. "I love you." She freezes and I start to panick. "Oh, gosh... I shouldn't have said that. Now, I just ruined everything, I'm sorry, I just-" I stop talking as I realize she just cut off my babbling by kissing me.

"You talk way too much." She tells me once we pull away. "And for the record, I love you too."

* * *

**BAM! 3 000 words, a new twist, and Auslly! I'm on fire! ;P**

**How did you guys like my little twist? Didn't expect that, did ya? ;) To be honest, neither did I. I was just starting to write the chapter like I normally do, and next thing I know, it's what's written on my iPad's screen. You writers out there should know what I'm talking about. It happens to me all the time.**

**I don't know what's up with me making up all sorts of twists, this week. First in Believe Me, and now here! Oh well, it adds some stuff to the story :P**

**Please review! Thanks for the feedback, guys! It's really appreciated. Especially since I'm still not very confident with anything I do (though I'm getting a bit more confident about writing, but still not a lot), you guys are always there to support me and assure me I'm doing fine. I really appreciate that.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	14. Sleep-Over

**Hey, guys! Thank for the amazing reviews, you're all seriously awesome.**

**So, I don't know if you guys heard, but We Don't Do Rhyming (amazing authors, by the way) created an amazing project called Fix-It-Up. During the month, they'll help authors with their stories. You can PM them if you want help. Brainstorm sessions, plot hole fixes, and general spelling and grammar sweeps... Anything! They're currently asking for helpers, so if you're a good writer, please offer your help. Just PM them, they'll read a bit of one of your stories to see if you're good enough, and PM you back. I'm currently their... well, only helper. Which means you can also PM me and I'll gladly help you. Don't be shy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I never thought school dances would be so much fun! It's actually great! Especially since I'm with my two best friends and my boyfriend. This couldn't get any better.

I can't believe Austin actually _loves_ me. I think the smile will never leave my face. Ever since we confessed our feelings, he keeps telling me that he loves me every now and then. I pretend to be annoyed, but to be honest, I can't get enough of him saying that.

"Hey, what's got you so happy?" Trish asks me once we're alone. The guys just went to the dance floor and are currently making fools of themselves. Pretty funny sight.

"Nothing." I reply, the smile still not leaving my face.

"Sure, like I believe that." She says sarcastically. "Come on, spill."

"Fine. Austin told me he loves me!" I squeal and she joins me, both of us jumping around like little girls.

"Oh, that's awesome! Did you say it back?"

"Of course I did!" We start squealing again.

"Wait, does that mean you guys are going to go public?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you guys going to tell the world about you?" She corrects herself.

I shrug. "I don't know. I mean, it's so easy, right now. I don't see why we'd change it."

"I guess... But you'll still have to at some point."

"I know. I just think we could use a bit more time. We didn't really talk about it, but I guess we'll have to soon. Our managers are trying to get an interview for us to clear the Auslly mess."

"Auslly mess?" She raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Fans are going crazy and are shipping us like there's no tomorrow. Seriously, as soon as they find a picture of the both of us together, they all tag it with 'AUSLLYYYYY!' with a bunch of 'y's and written in capital letters. It's getting ridiculous."

"Well, as an Auslly shipper, I'll tell you that you guys are just the cutest thing _ever_, so of course people ship you! Trust me, when the world will know about you two, it's going to be _insane_!"

"Wow, way to make me feel confident, Trish." I tell her sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it's true." She says as my phone buzzes. I pick it up and notice it's a call from Lisa.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I tell Trish and quickly walk away from the gym. "Hello?" I answer once I'm far enough to hear correctly.

"Hi, Ally. It's Lisa. Austin's manager and I just booked you an interview! It's tomorrow at 2:00PM."

"Really? Did Max tell Austin?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to be calling him, right now."

"Sure, I'll just talk to Ally first." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see 'Dustin' talking in his phone.

"I can confirm that it's happening, right now." I tell Lisa.

"How do you know? Are you with him?"

"Yeah, we're at a school dance."

"Okay, seriously, are you two together?"

"Would it be bad for me to say yes?"

"No."

"Then, yes. But we're not sure about going public yet."

"I understand. Look, let me give you an advice. Sit down with him and talk. Sort everything out. You have until tomorrow morning at ten o'clock to tell me if you want to go public or not. Alright?"

"Yeah. I-I'll do that."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you." I hang up and turn to Austin, who's apparently waiting for me.

"She told you?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. She said we have to talk and decide if we want to go public or not."

"She knows?"

"Yes. Lisa is like my own mother. Yes, she's my manager, but she's the only mother figure I've ever had. She's been here for me ever since I was a little girl. I don't keep secrets from her."

"I understand. And for the public thing, we'll do whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me, as long as you're happy."

"No, I want to hear your opinion too. It's a decision we have to make together."

He sighs. "Alright, fine. Here, let's go take a walk. We can come up with something then."

I nod. "Alright. I'll just text Trish so she doesn't throw a search party for us." I joke and send a quick text to Trish. "Done." I grab his hand. "Let's go."

"Are you going to be okay, walking into these shoes?" Austin asks me as we step outside, referring to my high-heels.

"I should be fine. I mean, I wore _way_ higher high-heels, before. Apparently, I'm short. Do I seem short to you?" I joke.

He scoffs. "Not at all. I don't see why anyone would say that." He jokes back.

"I don't know either!" I exclaim. "Okay, back to the subject. I want your honest opinion. Do you think we should tell the world about us or not?"

He shrugs. "I honestly don't know. I mean, there are pros and cons either ways. If we do go public, we'll be chased by paparazzis all the time."

"We already do. On the bright side, they may even lay back a bit. Now, we're chased by them because they want to know if Auslly is real or not. If we tell them the truth, they'll have their scoop and leave us alone."

"Or they'll keep stepping on our toes and spy on us when we're on dates and stuff like that."

"We still have our covers." I point out.

"Yeah, but... still. Anyway, back to the pros and cons. If we reveal ourselves as a couple..." He hesitates. "What else could come out of it?"

I shrug. "We wouldn't have to be undercover to act like a couple."

"Right. Now, what could happen if we deny it?"

"The shippers won't give us a break until they get what they want."

"The paparazzis won't either."

"We'll have to stay undercover to be a couple."

"We'll be able to go on dates."

"But either way, we'll have to go undercover." I point out.

"Good point. What else?"

"If we do go public... It won't be as much fun."

"What do you mean?"

I shrug. "I don't know... I just- I never thought I'd say this, but being undercover is actually fun. It's like a little game. And if we go public... I guess it won't be as fun."

"So, you want us to deny the fact that we're together?"

"Not forever. Just... for a little while."

"Alright, then we'll do that."

"And you're okay with it?"

He nods. "Absolutely. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

"Thanks, Aus. You're the best." I get on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

"Nothing but the best for my favorite girl." He replies, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Bringing me to my safe heaven; his arms.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Around midnight, my phone starts ringing. I curse under my breath as Ally squirms on my chest. We're currently lying on my couch (which can turn into a bed). Ally is — well, was — asleep, probably tired from the dance. We came back about 30 minutes ago. She's sleeping at my house because it's closer to the school and while she was denying it, I knew her feet were hurting. She changed into one of my sweat pants and an old jersey, and was fast asleep by my side.

"Hey, go back to sleep. I'll make this quick." I tell her, getting up so I don't keep her awake. She nods and I quickly walk to the kitchen before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I ask quietly.

"Hey, Austin. It's Jimmy. Sorry I'm calling you so late."

"Uh, no, i-it's fine. I wasn't asleep."

"Okay. Well, I had this idea... You know who Ally Dawson is, right?"

"Umm... Yeah. We're friends."

"Good, well I was wondering if you'd like to perform a duet with her. It'd be a great boost for both of your careers, and your voices would sound really great together. What do you think?"

"Uh, sure. Sounds great. I'll talk to Ally about it."

"No worries, I'll call her."

"No! Don't, I'll tell her. She's sleeping over anyway."

"Sleeping over, huh?" I can pratically hear the smirk on his face. Jimmy has been like a second dad to me ever since I've been signed to his record label. He often teases me when it comes to girls.

"Yes, Jimmy. Look, I have to go. I'm really tired. Do you want me at the studio anytime soon?"

"Tomorrow would be great. If you could bring Ally with you too, that'd be amazing."

"Uh, we actually have an interview tomorrow afternoon. Is it okay if we come by afterwards?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"Great, see you then."

"See you tomorrow. Good night, Austin."

"Good night." I hang up and go back to the living room. I crawl next to Ally and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Who was it?" She asks tiredly.

"Jimmy. He wants us to do a duet together."

"That's great."

"Yeah. We'll have to go to the studio after the interview, tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Now, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Ally, we both know that's not true."

"How do you know?"

"I told you plenty of times that you're a bad liar." She giggles tiredly, but doesn't argue. "Go back to sleep."

She nods. "Good night."

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"If their relationship wasn't a secret, I'd _so_ post this on Austin's website." I hear as soon as I wake up. I recognize Amanda's voice.

"You could still post it and say they're having a _friendly_ sleep over." I recognize Alex's voice.

"Like anyone would believe that."

"Could you two please go talk somewhere else? Trying to sleep, here."

"You're the ones sleeping in the living room." Alex points out.

"Mom made us. Apparently, she trusts Ally, but not me. Apparently, I have teenage boy hormones." I roll my eyes before closing them again.

"Okay, I am _so_ not having this conversation with you." Amanda says before I hear her walking away.

"Yeah, me neither." Alex says and a few seconds later, we're alone again.

"Are they gone?" Ally asks me sleepily, waking up.

"Yeah. Can we go back to sleep, now?"

She lets out a breathy chuckle. "I wish. It's ten and we have to leave in three hours to get to the interview in time."

"But I'm comfy. I don't want to get up." I mumble, holding her tighter so that she can't get up.

"Austin." She protests in a warning tone.

"Ally." I mock her.

"Don't mock me."

"Okay."

"Now, let me go."

"No."

"Austin."

"Ally."

"Are we going to do that all morning?"

"If you want to."

"I don't."

"But I do."

"We need to get ready."

"So?"

"It'd be unprofessional for us to be late. Both for the interview and our meeting with Jimmy."

"I don't care."

"I do. Now, get up."

I sigh dramatically. "Fine." I release her.

She kisses my cheek. "Good boy." She pats my head before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"I'm not a dog." I call after her.

"I wouldn't date a dog." She calls back.

"That's a relief." I mumble before joining her in the kitchen. We both quickly eat breakfast, get ready, and in a matter of minutes, we're at the studio where the interview will be shot. Ally and I are separated so that we can get ready. As I'm waiting to be called on set, my phone vibrates. I open it to find a picture of Ally and I sleeping on the couch, sent from Amanda. _So, _that's_ what they were talking about when I woke up!_

_"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are needed on set. I repeat, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson on set, please."_ A voice announces from a speaker. I quickly put the picture as my background, shove my phone in my pocket, and make my way to the set.

"Hey." I quietly greet Ally once I get on set. There's a public, so we need to be careful not to show anything more than platonic friendship toward each other.

"Hi."

"Nervous?"

"No. Yes. Maybe." She shrugs. "I don't know. Should I be?"

"Nah... Just be yourself and deny anything about Auslly."

She nods. "Got it."

_"Alright, everybody, we're on in one minute." _The voice announces.

"Remember, I love you." I mumble so that no one can read my lips, giving her a _friendly_ pat on the shoulder.

She nods. "Me too."

"Austin, Ally, over here." I recognize the host as Emily Lindsay. I immediately get nervous, only now realizing she'll be the one interviewing us. Emily Lindsay is known for... putting words in people's mouth. The audience finds it funny. Especially when she's interviewing couples in denial (like us). The people interviewed? Not so much success with the funny stuff.

"Okay, Auslly, here's how it'll go. I ask you question, you answer them. Got it?" We both nod. "Great."

"Okay, silence on set!" We hear and the three of us sit down on our seats. "We're on in five... four... three... two..."

I take a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**BAM! Boom? Nah, I think I'll stick with 'BAM!' ;)**

**What do you think? Sorry for the little cliffhanger... On the bright side, this was another long chapter! Just because you guys are amazing and awesome.**

**_Random Advice of the Day: Ever tasted soap? I did. It's naaasty, as Dez would say. My random advice of the day? Avoid eating or drinking soap. See you next time for another one of my Randoms!_**** (By the way, this is a new section I'm adding to my author notes. Random Advices, Random Statements, Random Puns, etc. Warning: It's called Randoms for a reason, so it could turn really weird and awkward :P I'll try to remember doing one in each chapter, but there's the possibility that I could forget)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	15. Interview and Bomb Dropped

**Hey, guys! I'm here with a new chapter. I know you guys are probably going to hate me, but... there's another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. I know, I know, I'm sorry. On the bright side, I don't make you wait really long like some authors. What? Don't give me that look! I'm trying to look on the bright side, here! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Hey, we're back with our next guests! They're famous, young, and really talented! Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" Emily announces.

The couple waves. "Hey."

"So, guys, how's it going?"

Austin looks at Ally and mentions for her to go first. "Great! Everything's great. My album's coming out soon, I have shows every now and then, and my fans are still as awesome." The crowd cheers, then it's Austin's turn.

"For me, everything's perfect. My newest album is on top of the charts, I have amazing fans, I still love performing every chance I get, and I recently got a new friend!" He nudges Ally teasingly.

"Well, that's great. So, people are wondering—and by people I mean me—how come you're not as present anymore? Either just going out, or performing, or doing meet and greets. What's up with that?"

Austin and Ally freeze, not sure how to respond.

"W-Well, you know, it's our senior year." Austin starts, trying to quickly make up something in his mind. "And, well, even though we're home schooled, it takes a lot of our time. I don't know for Ally, but that's my reason. I apologize for it." He says, looking at the camera.

"Yeah. Same as Austin. I'm sorry too."

"Well, that makes sense... I guess. Now, fans are wondering. Is Auslly real? What's going on?"

Austin chuckles. "We didn't expect that question at all." He says sarcastically, making the audience laugh. "Well, it's not real. I mean, we're friends, but nothing more."

"Do you spend a lot of time with each other?"

This time, Ally speaks up. "Well, we work at the same place and are friends, so I can honestly say we spend several hours together, or at least in the same building, in a regular day."

The first thing that comes to Ally's mind is:_ '... Friends do spend a lot of time together, right? Yeah, they do. I'm sure they do.'_

Emily nods. "Interresting." Austin and Ally nervously glance at each other. _Here comes the word-twisting._ "So, you spend a lot of time together, seem really close to each other, are shipped together, but are only friends?" The couple nods. She scoffs. "I don't believe that for a _second_!"

"It's true!" The young brunette protests.

"Come on, Ally. Lying is bad, you know that."

"I'm not lying!" She exclaims. "Austin and I are just friends!"

"So, you're in denial, got it."

As Ally stands there, gaping like a fish, Austin decides to speak up. "Emily, I swear, we're just friends. Nothing more."

"Oh, so you're in denial too. Did you guys ever consider dating?"

"No." Austin says at the same time as Ally answers, "Yes."

"Yes?" Both Emily and Austin ask, Emily with surprise and Austin with worry.

"W-Well, yeah." The girl slowly nods, only just now understanding what she just got herself into. "I mean, with all the shippers, it's a bit hard not to consider it for even one second, you know."

"And you came with the conclusion...?"

"Of staying friends. I mean, Austin and I are such good friends, it'd be too bad to ruin that." She explains, everything running in her mind, so that she makes sure she doesn't blow off her own lies.

"So, what I'm hearing is that you're too scared to admit your feelings to your good friend." Emily says, pointing accusingly at Ally.

"Really? 'Cause... that's totally _not_ what I just said."

"Come on, Ally. Let's not keep secrets from each other."

"We're not."

"Then, tell me. Do you like Austin Moon?"

"Not more than a friend."

"Same with me." Austin speaks up, trying to save Ally.

"Not now, Austin. Don't worry, your turn will come."

_'Oh, the joy!'_ Austin thinks sarcastically.

"I'm sure you guys are in denial. Right, guys?" Emily asks the audience, who cheers in agreement.

"Well, we're not." Austin shrugs casually.

"Really? Well tell me, Austin. How do you like Ally?"

"Like a friend."

"A really _close_ friend." She pushes.

"... Like a friend." The blonde shrugs again.

"Ever thought of her as more than a friend?"

"You already asked that question. But I'd say yes or no. Like Ally said earlier, it's a bit hard for the thought not to cross your mind when all you see is '#Auslly' everytime you open one of your social network account."

"Well, at least your fans would be happy for you guys if you ever dated." The host points out.

"Yeah, but still. Even if we wanted to date, which we don't, we most likely couldn't. With our careers, senior year, and everything else... We just woudn't have time." Ally explains.

"I see... Well, I'm sure you find time, since it's obvious you're together." Emily ignores the couple's protests and turn to the camera. "I'm Emily Lindsay, here with Auslly, thanks for tunning in. See you later!"

"And... We're out."

"Thanks, guys. Tell me when you finally go public. Tootles!" With one last wave, the host is nowhere to be seen. Austin and Ally stay put, frozen in shock. When they finally recover, they both turn to each other.

"What just happened?" Ally asks the blonde.

"No idea." He replies, eyes wide in shock.

"They really didn't choose the right interviewer for us to clean the Auslly mess."

"Agreed." Austin sighs and glances at his watch. "We should get going. We have a meeting with Jimmy, remember?"

She nods, still not completely recovered from the... interresting turn of events. "Y-Yeah... We should probably go."

"Come on, then." He gets up and she follows his lead. Austin fights the urge to reach out for her hand for the sake of their secret relationship. They both wave at the cheering crowd and in a matter of minutes are back in Austin's car, on their way to Starr Records.

"So... what does Jimmy want, exactly?" Ally asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. All he told me was that he wanted us to do a duet together, and that he wants to talk about it with us." Austin replies.

"Does he-... Does he know about us?"

"Do you mean about us being together?" She nods. "No. But we can tell him if you want."

"You know what? It's fine. We'll tell him when the time is right."

"Are you sure?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Then, we'll do that."

"Is it okay with you? I wouldn't want to impose anything. I mean, you seem pretty close to Jimmy."

"How do you know that?"

She gives him a look. "We work at the same place. Maybe I didn't know you before, but it didn't stop me from seeing you around every once in a while."

"Right. Well, he's a bit like a second dad to me. Or maybe an uncle... He often teases me about all sorts of things. Especially girls." He shoots her a pointed look before focusing back on the road.

"So, I'm in trouble?" She jokes.

He chuckles. "No, not really. But be prepared to get teased. Especially once he'll find out about us."

"Great. Like I really need more of this Auslly stuff." She says sarcastically.

"Don't worry, he knows when to stop teasing... most of the time." He tells her, parking his car in Starr Records' parking lot. "Come on, let's get this over, with."

They both get out of the car and make their way inside.

"Hi, we have a meeting with Jimmy." Ally tells the secretary.

"Oh, Miss Dawson, Mr Moon, of course. Mr Starr is waiting for you in his office."

"Alright, thanks." Austin nods at her and they both make their way to the elevator. They wait in silence until it stops at the right floor. They easily find Jimmy's office and Austin knocks lightly on the door.

"Who's this?"

"Austin and Ally." Ally replies.

"Oh, come on in." They both do as told. "Take a seat."

"So, what's up?" Austin asks, taking a seat next to Ally.

"Well, as you know, I want you two to do a duet together." Jimmy tells them.

"Yeah, we know. But why did you want to meet with us?" Ally questions, her tone far from rude, but full of wonder.

"Well, you see, I already have a song for you two to sing. The thing is, the song's about being in love with your best friend."

Austin shifts awkwardly in his seat. "And...?"

"Well, to promote the song, it'd be great if... you know, you two could pretend to date for a while."

_'And there it is'_, Austin thinks. _'The bomb just got dropped.'_

* * *

**BAM! There! Another... pretty long chapter for you guys.**

**So... what do you think's going to happen? Auslly just argued with an interviewer over the fact that they weren't dating, and now they have to 'pretend' to date? What? Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Random Statement of the Day: I love playing Just Dance... Until I accidently hit my head with the Wii remote for the 10th time ;)**

**By the way, if you guys have any puns for me, I'd love to know them! I'd probably post it on my Randoms, and I just love puns. So if you have any, please tell me!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	16. Not Normal

**Hey, guys! This is a really really really really really short chapter, but... You'll understand why it's so short when you read it... I hope.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! For you couples, I hope you enjoy this day! For you singles... I'm with you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I glance at Austin, the look of panick on his face matching mine.

"B-But, Jimmy, we can't do that!" I exclaim.

"Why not?"

"We just argued with an interviewer over the fact that we didn't have feelings for each other whatsoever on live television, and now you want us to act like we're a couple?! How could we pull that off?" Austin voices my thoughts.

"Look, I know it won't be the easiest thing I ever asked you to do, but... Just tell them you realized you actually had feelings for each other after the interview, because it pained you to see the other saying they didn't think of you more than a friend, or something like that. I'm sure you two will be able to make something up." He sends us a reassuring smile. _Not working, Jimmy._

Austin gives me a questionning look, silently asking me if we should tell him about us. I sigh and give him a relucant nod.

"Look, Jimmy. The thing is... we're actually together." Austin tells him.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asks, frowning in confusion.

"Ally's my girlfriend. I'm her boyfriend. We're a couple." The blonde explains.

"Then, what's the problem in pretending to date? Is this about your covers?"

"No, it's just that we wanted to keep our relationship a secret from the press. Live as a normal couple for once." I explain.

"Listen, kids." He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, which tells me a lecture is coming our way. "There's no easy way to say this, but whether you like it or not, you'll never be normal. You're famous. People _know_ you. People from _everywhere_. They look up to you. You guys are talented. I really hate to break it to you, but... you'll never be normal. Your life... it's this. Nothing you do will change that. Even if you drop your careers at one point, people are going to remember you. They'll keep recognizing you everywhere you go. Your kids too. Because they'll be famous people's kids. Even if you try to keep a part of your life a secret, everyone will find out about it at some point. Just like your relationship. Because you're _not normal._"

This hits me like a ton of bricks. _'You're not normal.' _I'm not normal. I'll never be. My kids... they'll live like this too. Because they're the kids of a famous person. I'll be chased around all my life, people digging, for my most personnal secrets, craving for more._ 'You're not normal.'_ Jimmy's voice keeps ringing inside my head. I wake up call. That's what he gave us. He woke us up and brought us to reality. We're not normal. We'll never be.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_'You're not normal.' _Jimmy's voice echoes inside my head. I'm not normal. I'm famous. I'll never live a normal life. I never did and never will. My kids will never have a normal life either. Because of me. Because I'm not normal.

"Guys, are you okay?" Jimmy breaks me out of my thoughts. I look over at Ally and realize she's in the same state as me, probably also realizing what Jimmy just told us.

"Huh?" Ally asks, her head snapping to him. "Oh, umm... Yeah. I-I'm fine. Just tired." She lies. I know she does. I can read her like an open book.

"Alright. Anyway, will you do it?" He asks us.

"Do what?" I ask, completely forgetting what we were talking about only a few minutes ago.

"Admit that you're dating. Are you two sure you're okay? Did you drink, last night?" He asks us, getting into protective parent mode. Or protective boss mode, I guess.

"No... Just tired. We fell asleep really late." Technically, it's not a lie. We did fall asleep really late. It's just not the real excuse.

"Alright, I believe you. So, will you admit to the world that you're dating? Please? It could be really good publicity for the song. A meaningful song sells way better than a song without a meaning."

I share a look with Ally. We both sigh relucantly. "Fine."

"So, you'll do it?" He asks us hopefully.

"It's not like we have a choice." I state, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, it's not like you're not dating already. You won't even have to pretend!" He exclaims, making it sound like it's solving at the problems.

"Yeah, awesome." I deadpan.

"Hey, don't go all sarcastic on me. Now go and try to get some sleep. You both look like sheeps."

"Huh?" We both ask, not getting it.

"Never mind. You look awful. Is that better?"

"Not really." Ally says as I shake my head.

"Oh, whatever. Just go get some sleep." Ally and I both slowly walk out of Jimmy's office, out of Starr Records, and go back to my car.

"This was an... interresting meeting." I state as I get in. I look over at Ally, who still seems in some sort of daze. I sigh, taking her hand in mine. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looks up, meeting my eyes. "Oh, sorry. I was just... thinking."

"Is it about what Jimmy said?"

She nods. "I just... I don't know... I just never thought of it that way, you know? We're not normal, Austin. And my kids will have to suffer from that. They'll never live a normal childhood... What if they have to live undercover, like us?"

"They won't. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise." She nods, looking down at her lap. "Hey, look at me." I tell her, lifting her chin up with two of my fingers to make her look at me again. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. We'll go through this together, alright? And as long as I'm here, you have nothing to worry about. Got it?"

She nods. "Yeah. Got it."

"Good. I love you. You know that, right?"

She nods. "Yes. I love you too." She says and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me. You're amazing."

"You're welcome. And you're the most amazing one between the two of us." I tell her, hugging her even tighter.

"Austin you can let go, you know." She tells me.

"No. I'm never letting you go." I tell her. She pulls away slightly to look at me directly in the eyes. By the look on her face, I know she caught the meaning behind what I just told her.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not letting you go either."

* * *

**So... Yeah. Not my best, but... Oh well. This chapter had to be done.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and puns, guys! I'll try to use them all.**

**Random Pun of the Day (shout out to pen names are for the weak): Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut? Yeah, he's all right, now.**

**Now that I have plenty of puns, do you guys have any jokes? Please put them in a review! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	17. Funeral and Sort-Of-Cousin

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! School is killing me! If you read Believe Me, you should know why :P Talking about Believe Me, I just want to clarify one thing: It wasn't the last chapter! Don't worry, we're still in for more Auslly, drama, etc. ;)**

**Anyway, this is a pretty long chapter including all sorts of stuff (jealousy, cuteness, family love, etc.), so I hope it makes up for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"So, what's the plan?" Austin asks me, the next morning. It's currently 10:00AM and he's pacing around my room, making no sense at all.

"What plan?" I ask him.

"To let the world know about us. Do we just start acting like a couple in public? Do we schedule an interview and struggle to explain something that doesn't make any sense? Do we announce it in a magazine? Do we let the paparrazzis do the job?"

"Woah, woah, slow down. Let's just take one step at the time, alright? And please, sit down, you're making me dizzy." I tell him.

"Sorry." He mumbles and sits down next to me, on my bed.

"Okay. I think we should just start going out together more. Hang out. Maybe even with our siblings. You know, letting people know we're close. Then, people will start wondering and we'll schedule an interview with someone that _doesn't_ twist our words." He nods in agreement. "Then, I guess we'll just have to go with the flow." I shrug.

"Does going to your step-mom's funeral count as 'activities with our siblings'?" He asks. Yup, today's Olivia's funeral. My first funeral since my mom's. Maddi's a mess, my dad is as silent as ever, as Jake hasn't left his room since last night. I figured that this was going to be harder than I thought, so I asked Austin to come.

"Not really." I sigh. "I'm sorry I made you come."

"You didn't. You asked and I said yes. You didn't make me do anything. Don't worry about it." He says, wrapping his arm protectively around my shoulders.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I tell him honestly.

"Me neither. Well, without you. Not without me. 'Cause without me, there wouldn't be a 'me'. You know, since I need myself to exist. I mean-" I cut him off my giggling. He sighs. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

I keep giggling. "Nope. Don't worry, I love you anyway."

"Good. I love you too." He leans in to kiss me, but quickly pulls back once someone knocks on my door, resulting to him falling off my bed.

"Guys, time to go." My dad says from the other side of my door.

"Alright, Dad. We'll be right down." I tell him, trying to keep myself from laughing. As soon as I hear him walk down the stairs, I burst into a giggle fit. "I-I'm sorry." I tell Austin, still giggling. "Are - Are you okay?"

He gets up. "I'm fine." He takes my hand and pulls me up. "Come, on, let's go."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to celebrate the life of Olivia Benson, girlfriend of Lester Dawson, mother of Maddison and Jacob Dawson, and step-mother of Allyson Dawson." I'm surprised my name is mentionned, but decide to ignore it.

After several speeches, they call Maddi up. She sniffles and begins her speech.

"My mom... She was great. She didn't deserve to die. I'll never forgive the drunk driver who commited the crash. Because of him, I lost my mother." She wipes away some tears. "Jake and I weren't ready to lose her. We probably never would've been, but... this is just unfair. If it wasn't from that guy, I'd still have her with me. But I'll always have great memories of her. Her smile that could light up a room, a personnality that no one could hate... She was really open-hearted. She taught me plenty, but one thing stuck out: To never give up. So, I'll do my best and move on. But no matter how hard I'll try, I'll always hold a grudge against that drunk driver, who got out of that accident alive, while she didn't. It should've been the other way around." She looks up. "But Mom, no matter where you are... I love you. Never forget that." She says before quickly stepping off stage and running out. I turn to look at the door and turn to Austin.

"I'll go find her." I tell him. I don't even wait for his response and run after her. "Maddi! Maddi? Where are you?" I shout as I step outside. I jog around a bit and finally find her sitting on a bench, sobbing. I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her small shoulders. "Shh... Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

She keeps sobbing. "Why? Why did that drunk driver hit her? It's all his fault! Why did he get out alive, but she didn't? _He_ was the stupid one, _he_ should've been the one to die!"

"Hey, it's okay." I tell her softly, hoping she'd calm down.

"I just wish she was still here."

"She is. Right there." I point to her heart.

"How did you feel at your mom's funeral?" She asks me after calming down a bit. She stopped sobbing, but tears are still falling from her eyes.

"Terrible. I was a mess. I didn't have anyone. My- I mean _our_ dad was a complete mess. I didn't have anyone to comfort me. I was angry, just like you. Angry at whoever's up there for taking my mom away from me. Angry at my dad for just letting it happen, even though I knew he couldn't have done anything to save her. Angry at her for giving up. Angry at myself for not saying goodbye."

"You didn't say goodbye?"

I shake my head sadly. "No. I didn't want to, because that'd mean she was going away from me."

"How did you get over it?"

"I didn't. You never get over the fact that you lost your mom. You just... learn to live with it."

"Well, how did you do that?"

I shrug. "I lost myself into my music. It was the only way to forget about all my problems. It still is. I wrote a song about her. It was like my personal goodbye to her."

"So, I have to find a way to tell her goodbye?"

"Not really. More like a way to... let her go, I guess. Find something that you love and makes you forget about your life, or your problems. But be sure that you stay healty while doing so. Back then, I had overworked myself. I didn't sleep for almost a week, and didn't eat a lot. I just kept singing and playing music and never did anything else. I didn't have a record deal back then, but I locked myself in the music room and didn't come out for days. Only once in a while for a really short time. I lost about ten pounds and people were worried about me. Don't do that. It's not good for you. And I'll be there to make sure you don't do the same mistake as me."

She nods, hugging me. "Thanks, Ally."

I hug her back. "You're welcome." I pull back. "Come on, we should get back inside. People are going to wonder where we are." I tell her, getting up. She nods and follows me back inside. I sit down beside Austin and she takes her place beside me.

"Are you okay?" Austin whispers to me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I whisper back.

He nods and we both turn our attention back to the ceremony.

* * *

After the ceremony, we meet up with the rest of Olivia's family and friends.

"Ally?" I turn around at the sound of my name to see a middle-aged woman smiling at me. "Hi, I'm Theresa, Olivia's sister. I just learned about the whole situation. I'm so glad you came, even though you didn't know my sister. It means a lot to all of us."

I smile at her. "It's no problem, really. If I'm being completely honest, which I am, I came here for Maddi. I lost my mom when I was her age, and I wouldn't want anyone to go through that alone."

"I understand. I saw you run after her, earlier. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. I'm just making sure she doesn't go through what I went through and doesn't do what I did. Even though I only met her a few days ago, I still care a lot about her. Of course, I love Jake too, but I have that special connection with Maddi."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Theresa!" I hear. We both turn to the voice and I see a man waving her over.

"That's my husband. I'll go see what he wants. I'll see you around?"

I nod. "Definitely."

She shoots me one last smile before walking away. I stand alone again, until a guy who looks about my age walks up to me. He's a tall brunette with blue eyes.

"You're a lot more down-to-earth than I thought you'd be." He tells me.

"Uh... Thanks?" I reply in confusion.

He chuckles. "I'm Danny. Your... sort of cousin, I guess. I'm Maddi and Jake's cousin." He explains.

"I'm Ally. Your... sort of cousin." I mock him.

He chuckles. "I knew that."

"Anyway, what did you think I'd be like?" I ask him, knowing the answer already.

"You'll think I'm rude." He warns me.

I shrug. "I'm used to rude comments. Come on, spit it out."

He sighs with a small shrug. "I don't know... No offense, but I think every famous person is like that, so don't take it personnal. I thought you were a spoiled brat who thinks she's better than everyone else. Obviously, that's not the case."

"I hope not. I could never imagine becoming like that. But I gotta tell you, some people turn out like that. I hope I never will."

"Better not. I'll keep an eye on you and your attitude. Since Jake's too young, I'll replace his role into protective older brother."

"Oh, great. So, you'll be around a lot?"

He nods. "Yup. My parents are often out of business trips, so Lester takes the parents role a lot."

"That's... cool of my dad, I guess. Sometimes, I really wonder how he kept his 'double-life' a secret for so long."

"I know. He's a better liar than I thought." He says and I nod in agreement.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I'm chatting with Jake (well, more like trying to get him to talk) when I see Ally talking to a guy. Okay, I don't want to go all jealous boyfriend on her, but he's... him! He looks too good for... my own comfort. Yeah. That's right.

"Hey, I'll go see Ally for a minute, is that alright?" I ask Jake. He nods and I quickly walk over Ally and the guy. I hug her from behind, hoping she won't notice my... discomfort. Yeah, 'cause I'm not jealous. Not at all.

She turns around and smiles. "Hey!"

"Hey, who's this?" I ask her, reffering to the guy.

"Oh, Austin, this is Danny, my... sort of cousin. Danny, this is my boyfriend, Austin." She introduces us. _Cousin_. Now, I feel stupid.

I give him a nod, still hugging Ally from behind. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He nods back. "So, this is real, huh? I thought it was just the press making it up."

"Making what up?" Ally asks him.

"That Auslly thing everyone talks about."

"Oh, yeah. That. Yeah, it's real." I confirm, releasing her from behind, but still keeping an arm around her waist. **(A/N: If you didn't notice already, Austin doesn't do all of that because he can't keep his hands off Ally. He does it to prove to everyone that she's his. Out of insecurity, I guess.)**

"Why did you keep it a secret in that interview?"

"We weren't together, back then. We got together soon after, though." Ally lies, trying out Jimmy's made-up lie.

He nods in understanding. "Realized how you felt once you heard the other say he or she didn't like you?" He guesses, completing Jimmy's lie for us.

We both nod. "Yup."

He smirks. "Man, I'm good."

Ally chuckles awkwardly. "Yeah! Really good! Awesome! Amazing! Grea- Ow!" She interrupts herself once I nudge her in the ribs. Have I ever mentionned that Ally is probably the worst liar in the universe? Yeah? Well, I'm saying it again.

"Sorry." I apologize, shooting her a look that says 'shut up'. She responds with a sheepish smile.

"Okay... Well, I'm gonna go talk to my uncle. See you guys later." He waves and disappears in the crowd. Ally turns to me, making me release her.

"You really need to learn how to lie." I tell her.

"Sorry! It's not my fault, I didn't need to lie before this whole undercover thing, so I'm not used to it!" She defends herself.

"Wait, so you were always honest in everything you said to the press?"

"Well, pretty much. If I can't be myself infront of people, then I'm pretty screwed, don't you think?"

"More like people are screwed." She frowns in confusion. "'Cause they'd miss out on the most amazing person on the planet."

She smiles. "Thanks. But what about you? Did you lie a lot to the press?"

I shrug. "Sometimes."

"Like about what?"

"My celebrity crush."

"You said it was Kira." She says. Kira's Jimmy's daughter. She's like a sister to me. She knows that. Just like she knows why I told the press she was my celebrity crush: Because I didn't want to admit my real crush.

"And I lied."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to admit my real crush."

"Who was it, then?"

I take her hand. "You."

She blinks. "Me?"

I nod. It's true. I've always had a little- okay, a _big_ crush on Ally. How can you not? She's just... _perfect_. I'd see her walk around Starr Records, and all I could think about was how perfect she was. In and out. I even wrote a song about her called Steal Your Heart (the song that was a part of the reason Ally figured out who I was). Now, I can't believe she's actually mine.

"Yeah."

"H-How?"

I shrug. "I had seen you around Starr Records, would hear your songs on the radio, and we talked a few times. It didn't take long for me to get a crush on you." I confess.

"Since when?"

I shrug. "Not long after you joined Starr Records."

"B-But... What about Kira?"

"Kira's like a sister to me. And I'm like a brother to her. She knows I only pretended to like her. She was the only person who knew about my crush on you."

"Wow..."

"Have you ever heard Steal Your Heart?"

She nods. "Duh. Who didn't? Plus, that's like one of my favourite songs."

"It's about you."

She smiles. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah."

She steps forwards and wraps her arms around my neck, before giving me a short, yet still amazing kiss. She pulls away, but keeps her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "You're the best, did you know that?"

I smile, returning the hug. "I try."

"That's one of the many reasons of why I love you."

My smiles grows ten times bigger. "Don't even get me started on why I love you. And for the record, I love you too."

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**Warning: The next chapters will focus more on Jake, you'll see why later on.**

**Keep reviewing, guys! I love each and every one of them. I'm not the kind to beg for reviews, but I'm almost at 300 reviews! I only need 13 more! I know you guys can give me that! So, please, please, please! Review! Thanks in advance to each of you who'll review :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	18. Sweater in Miami

**Hey, guys! I GOT TO 300 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL ****_SO_**** MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!**

**First of all, a special shoutout to Lilyfanficlover for being the 300th reviewer. You're awesome! :)**

**Also, a shoutout to Daddysgirl11 who helped me make my decision onto where I'd make the story go. I was debating with myself about what to write, and she helped me make that decision (don't worry, the decision was all mine, she just helped ;P). So, thanks again for that, Daddysgirl11 :)**

**Anyway, this chapter is kinda short, and I apologize for that. This is like the introduction to what's going on with Jake. Like I said in last chapter, these next few chapters will revolve around Jake and his life, though there'll still be some Auslly, and the undercover thingy will still stick around, so no worries :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"You were _so_ jealous."

"I wasn't!"

"You're still jealous."

"I'm not!"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should, 'cause I wasn't jealous and I'm still not."

"What's so bad about admiting that you were jealous?"

"Maybe the fact that I wasn't."

"Whatever you say. I still don't believe you."

Okay, here's what's going on: Austin and I were walking back from school when we came across an old co-star of mine, Ethan Piko. We chatted for a bit, before Austin quickly ended the conversation and dragged me away from him. I've been trying to get him to admit that he was jealous ever since, but Austin, being the stubborn boy he is, refuses to admit that he was.

I open the front door, still arguing with Austin, and toss my school bag right next to it, Austin copying my actions a few seconds later.

"Hey, you two, how was school?" My dad greets us, interrupting our teasing/arguing. For the last two weeks (since the funeral), my dad became a lot more friendly toward Austin, though no one knows why. Maybe because he finally noticed that Austin cares about me and isn't just a rival, or maybe he noticed that he also cares about Maddi and Jake, acting like a brother to them ever since he met them, or maybe it's the fact that he charmed everyone (and I mean everyone, even that old, grumpy lady that seems to hate everyone... I learned later that she was my... half-grandmother, I guess... Oops) at the funeral. But I won't look for answers or reasons. The important thing is that my dad doesn't hate Austin anymore.

"The usual." I tell him, shrugging.

"Same here." Austin says.

"Alright... Austin, are you staying for dinner?" See what I mean by friendly? Sometimes, I just want to ask him who he is and what he did with my father.

"No, I have to go in about an hour. I need to go at the studio to work on some songs." Austin explains.

My dad nods. "Okay. Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He says and walks away.

"Where are your siblings?" Austin asks me as we sit on the couch.

"Maddi's at her friends house for a school project, and Jake's... I actually have no idea where he is." I tell him. "Dad?" I call.

"Yes, Honey?" He calls back.

"Where's Jake?"

"He sent me a text about ten minutes ago saying he was running late. Didn't say why, though. I figured he got held back at school, or something."

"Alright." I call and sigh. "That's weird..." I mumble.

"What?" Austin questions.

"I don't know... Just a bad feeling about this." I shrug. "I'm probably worried for nothing." I tell him as I hear the front door open. I twist around and see Jake taking off his shoes. "See? He's right here." I tell Austin, although something still doesn't seem right...

"Hey, Jake. How was school?" Austin greets him.

He looks up at us for a spilt second before looking back down, avoiding eye contact. "Good."

I frown and get up before walking over him. "Are you okay?" He nods, still avoiding eye contact. He doesn't even let me see his face. This is when I notice he's wearing a sweater. It's hot today, plus we live in _Miami_, so why is he wearing a sweater? "Okay, what's wrong?" I cross my arms.

"Nothing."

"Jake, it's as hot as hell out there. Why are you wearing a sweater?"

"I was cold."

"Do you have a fever?"

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then, why are you wearing a sweater?"

"Because I want to, alright?!" He snaps and runs to his room, but not before I notice the long red mark on his forehead.

"Did you see that?" I ask Austin, who joined us during our... somewhat conversation.

"What?"

"That red mark on his forehead. How did he get that? He didn't have that this morning!" I exclaim, starting to freak out.

"Okay, let's not freak out, alright? For all we know, he could've just...tripped and hit his forehead."

"But why the sweater?"

"I don't know, Ally." He sighs and wraps his arms around me, making me relax instantly.

I don't know either... But something's wrong with my little brother. And I'll do whatever it takes to figure out what it is.

* * *

**So... Like I said, really short chapter. Anyone knows what's wrong with Jake? I made it pretty obvious, so... tell me if you catched it. I say it's pretty obvious, but now that I think of it, there are lots of possibilities. So... tell me what you think in a review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	19. Bullying and Spying

**Hey, guys! I just realized I keep forgetting to write new Randoms. I'll try not to forget more.**

**Anyway, I'm on a roll! I keep updating! Let's make a deal, alright? I'll try as hard as I can to keep that pace up if you guys keep reviewing as much (if not more) as you do now. Deal?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I can't sleep. The idea of my little brother getting hurt is haunting me. I don't know what's going on, but I do know something's horribly wrong. He didn't eat a lot, last night. When my dad asked him what had happened to his forehead, he replied that he hit his head on his locker's door by accident. But I know better. I know he's lying.

With that in mind, I get out of bed and make my way to Maddi's room, hoping she'll have some information about what's wrong with Jake.

"Maddi? Are you awake?" I whisper as I get to the side of her bed.

"No, I'm training to die." She whispers back, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she sits up, and tiredly rubs her eyes to wake herself up.

"Sorry."

"It's fine... What's wrong?"

I sit down next to her. "Have you noticed anyone bothering Jake at school?"

She shrugs. "Ally, I'm in seventh grade. You know that 7th and 8th graders aren't aloud to communicate with the younger students, even though we're in the same building. I hardly ever see him."** (1)**

"I just thought maybe you could've noticed something going on... After classes or something." I shrug.

"Nope. Why? Do you think something's wrong?"

"Well, I don't want to worry you, but I think so. I mean, he's been wearing a _sweater_, for goodness' sake, and we both know no one in their right mind would wear a sweater in such a hot weather. Plus, his locker story? I don't believe that for a second."

"You think... You think that he's getting bullied?"

"I don't know. There could be other possibilities, but... it could be it."

"I'll try to keep an eye on him."

"Thanks. Tell me if you see anything, alright?" She nods. "Well, I'll let you sleep. Goodnight." I hug her and get up.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Maddi's P.O.V. (A/N: Surprise! ;P)**

"You look like a hawk."

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts. It's currently lunch break, but since my best friend and I are fast eaters, we usually spend the rest of the lunch break just hanging around the school, which is what we're doing, right now.

"You've been looking around all day, looking as if a bomb could explode at any moment." My best friend, Megan, tells me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

I sigh. "I think Jake's getting bullied."

"Your little brother?"

I nod. "That's him."

"Even if he _is_ getting bullied, how could you know? We usually don't hang around the youngers. We're not supposed to. It's against the school's rule."

"If it's for my brother's safety, I'd break a rule anytime." I tell her as seriously as ever. "I'm going outside. See if I can find out what's going on. Wanna come?"

She shrugs. "Sure. If you get suspended, I might as well get suspended as well."

I grin. "And, this is why you're my best friend. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"I feel like we're spies." Megan whispers excitedly as we scan the school grounds.

"Shh!" I shush her.

"What? It's not like anyone can hear us." She shrugs innocently.

"Seriously, shut up. I just found him." I tell her and drag her behind the bleachers so that we can see what's going on without getting caught.

"Who are those guys?" Megan asks me quietly, referring to the three guys surrounding my brother. Jake doesn't even reach their shoulders. Well, gotta admit that he's pretty short. What can I say? It runs in the family.

"Probably sixth graders." I tell her. "Now, be quiet."

"What'cha gonna do, huh? Call your mommy? Oh, yeah, forgot... You can't." One tells Jake and starts laughing, the others quickly doing the same.

"Aww, don't get all sad, cry-baby!" Another teases, lightly shoving him on the shoulder, making Jake visibly wince in pain. But I keep watching. I'll only step in if I need to. Right now, I need to know what they're doing to my brother. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" The guy asks him, obviously not sorry at all.

"N-No." Jake quietly stutters out.

"Really, and how about that?" He kicks his leg, making Jake purse his lips tightly, probably holding back a cry of pain. "Did that hurt?"

"No." Jake responds, obviously trying not to show weakness, although a small groan of pain is heard in his voice. I shake my head sadly, trying not to cry at the sight of my little brother getting hurt.

"Then, we'll have to make sure it hurts." The third one says and they all start kicking and punching him, insulting him in the process.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shout at them, coming out from my spot. They all freeze. One has his fist in the air, holding Jake by the shirt, ready to give a punch. Another is holding Jake by the shoulders, and the other one is pulling Jake's hair. "Release him! Now!" One releases his shoulders, and the other one stops pulling his hair. They both step away from Jake. The other one (probably the leader) doesn't release, though. I walk over him, standing right infront of him. I may be short, but I can be really scary when I want to. "I don't think you heard me, so I'll say it one more time. Release him."

"Who are you, his little girlfriend?" The guy asks in a baby voice.

I push him with as much force as I can, making him stumble back, releasing Jake in the process. "I'm his sister. Don't you _ever_ touch him again, or I'll send more people to protect him." I threat, thinking about who Ally could manage to get to protect Jake. Some body guards would be nice.

"So, now you need your big sister to protect you?" He asks Jake. "That's so cute."

"Leave him alone!" I yell, pushing him again. This time, he ends up on the ground.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" The six of us freeze.

That was the principle's voice.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Let me rephrase that. Jake's getting bullied, and _you're_ the one who got detention? What is your principle thinking?!" I exclaim.

Maddi and I are in my room, after school, and she just told me everything that happened. Apparently, once they got caught, the 'leader' played the innocent little boy and managed to charm the principle. He and his friends got out with a warning. Maddi tried to explain everything, but she wouldn't believe her. She and her friend Megan got detention for 'messing with younger students'. Jake, being the silent boy he is, decided to stay quiet, and also got out with a warning. So, no one at school is aware of what those guys are doing to Jake. Great (note the sarcasm).

"I don't know. But look, we have to do something, 'cause Jake obviously won't." She tells me.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "I have no idea."

"Maybe I could send him one of my body guards." I suggest.

"I thought about that too, but don't you think he'll get embarrassed?"

"Right, good point. So, what do we do?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Hello, ladies." Austin greets us, walking into my room.

"Hey, who let you in?" I ask him as he sits on my bed, next to me.

"Jake. Speaking of, how's he doing?"

"We found out what was wrong with him." Maddi tells him.

"What is it?"

"Bullying."

He jumps up. "He's getting bullied?!"

"Sit down and please calm down." I tell him.

"Ally, I won't calm down! Your little brother is getting bullied!"

"I know! But freaking out won't make it better, alright?" I tell him. He shakes his head and walks out. I jump up and run after him, Maddi following. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To give those guys a piece of my mind!" He calls, jogging down the stairs. Maddi and I run after him.

"You don't even know who they are!" Maddi exclaims.

"I saw him with three guys when I was coming back from school. Didn't look too friendly. Pretty sure it was them."

"You still can't fight them!" I point out as we step outside.

"Why not, huh?"

"Because you're Austin Moon, that's why! If anyone finds out you beat up some kids, you'll lose fans in the blink of an eye!"

"I have an excuse! I won't do it for fun! They're bullying your little brother, for goodness' sake!"

"You think we don't know that?! Because we do." Maddi tells him. "But punching the crap out of them won't make things better. It'll only make them worst."

"Fine, you don't want me to go because I'm Austin Moon? Then I guess Dustin Sun will have to go." He says and walks away before we have the chance to protest.

_'Great,'_ I think sarcastically._ 'This is just great.'_

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**I know, I know... A cliffhanger. I know how I want the next chapter to go, so it should be done soon enough. Plus, I (finally) passed one of the two science tests that I kept failing (that was the third attempt). I failed one of the two again, but on the bright side, it's one thing left to study, so I'll have more time to update! Yay!**

**(1) Okay, so I know for some of you it doesn't work that way, but here, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th graders are in the same building, but 7th and 8th graders aren't allowed to communicate with the older students. But for the sake of this story. i decided to make it like Maddi explained it. I hope this clears some stuff up.**

**Random Quote of the Day: "Music is poetry with personnality" -Ross Lynch. I just love that quote. It's so true.**

**So... Review! Please?**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	20. Park Bench

**Hey, guys! New chapter! Yay!**

**This is another short chapter, but hey, at least I'm updating ;)**

**So, I had all this author note written and my chapter got erased, and now I'm pissed. It took me 25 minutes to re-read everything to make sure it's good to post, and now I have to do it again, and I just want to go to sleep, but I want to post this first, and- guess what, I babble when I'm tired.**

**So, there are some minor use of strong language in this chapter. To my defense, this story is rated T for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Maddi looks at me, panick in her eyes... Probably just like in mine.

"What do we do?!" She asks.

"I-I don't know! We don't even know where he's going!" I tell her.

"Maybe at his house? I mean, he has to change as his alter-ego, doesn't he?"

"No, he had his school bag with him. He always has his wig and contacts in it."

"Then, where would he possibly go?"

"Maybe the park, or the school."

"Okay, I'll look in the park, and you go look around the school." She tells me.

"No way, we're not leaving each other's side. Those guys know who you are. I don't want them to hurt you."

"Okay, fine, but you have to change before we go."

I groan impatiently. "Give me two minutes." I tell her and rush to my room. I quickly put on my contacts, then my wig, and run downstairs, almost tripping along the way, before meeting Maddi outside.

"Great, let's go!" She exclaims and we start running.

"Where do we go first?" I ask her while we run.

"The park's closer. Let's go there first." She says and we both start running faster, hoping the find Austin.

... Well, Dustin.

Suddenly, I feel someone grabs my wrist and pull me down with them, making me fall right behind a park bench. I turn to the person and see Maddi pointing at something. I follow her finger to see 'Dustin' arguing with three guys a few feet away from us. We're not close enough to hear what they're saying, but we can see what's going on. And it's not pretty. At least he didn't get physical... yet.

I look around and notice we're already at the park.

"What do we do?" I ask Maddi quietly.

"We stay here. We'll only step in if it gets out of control, which we both know will happen." She replies.

"I don't even know what he'll tell those guys. He can't tell them Jake's his girlfriend's brother, 'cause they'll know he's either pretending to be someone, or that I'm, well, the real me is, cheating on Austin. 'Cause everyone knows you two are my 'long lost half-siblings'." I tell her. Yup, thanks to the press, Maddi and Jake are no longer my half-siblings hidden from my dad, but are now my long lost half-siblings. I think that story will create less drama for all of us, so I just go with it.

"He's my damn cousin, you son of bitches!" We hear 'Dustin' yell at the top of his lungs, which is probably the only thing we'll hear from them.

"Well, here's your answer." Maddi tells me. I'm a bit relieved that Austin still has some sense in him, since he didn't reveal his identity. At least he didn't completely lose it.

To my surprise, one of the guys, the one who seems to be the leader, pushes Austin first. That's when Austin seems to snap. In a matter of seconds, the leader is on the ground, the other two by his side to see if he's okay. Maddi and I quickly jump up and run over to the scene, both of us struggling to get 'Dustin' away from them.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I shout at him once we're far enough from the three boys.

"Wake up, Ally! They're bullying your brother! Because of them, Jake's hurt! Don't you want them to suffer like he did at least one bit?!"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'll make it happen! We don't make bullies stop hurting someone by hurting them!" I shout back. "And stop saying Jake's bullied! I know he is, alright?! I didn't even get any sleep, last night, because of that! I realize what's happening, Austin, but there are other ways to solve problems than becoming physical! Look, I understand you're trying to help, here, but please. If you want to help... Just stay away." I tell him and walk away.

"Ally..." He pleads.

"Shut up, Austin. I'm not in the mood with you." I snap and walk faster, Maddi following.

"Are you okay?" Maddi asks me after about two minutes of silence.

I wipe some tears away. "I'm fine."

"You're not."

I burst into tears. "I know! Why would I do that? We never fought, before! What if we break up? I love him, Maddi! I can't lose him!"

"I know. Everything's going to be okay. He loves you just as much as you love him, maybe even more. You guys will come around. You were mad, it's _completely_ normal." She tells me. "Come on, let's go home."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I watch Ally walk away and sigh.

"GOD, DAMN IT!" I yell and punch the nearest thing to me, which is a park bench. "OUCH!" I cry in pain as my hand starts throbbing.

"Aus- I mean, Dustin? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I hear someone ask. I turn around, still wincing in pain, to come face-to-face with my sister. "Are you okay?"

I groan in pain. "My hand. It hurts like hell!"

She grabs it gently, but still makes me wince. "I think you broke it. What did you do?"

"I punched a bench." I tell her as we start walking. Probably going home.

"Why?"

"Ally and I had our first fight."

"Over what?"

I sigh. "Some guys are bullying her little brother, and I went to knock some sense into them. One of the guys pushed me, and... well, I snapped. I punched him, sending him to the ground. Ally saw me, and well... this is how it ended." I show her my blue hand.

"You really need to learn how to manage your anger." She tells me.

"I know. But I couldn't help it. Jake's like my own brother, and I can't bear the thought of anyone hurting him, and fighting with Ally is even worst."

"I get it. But I'm sure you two will make up. You're too good of a couple to stay mad at each other."

"I hope you're right."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm right!" She exclaims jokingly.

I chuckle. "Okay, then. You're right."

... _I hope._

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys! I know I say it a lot, but it's just because I love your reviews, and I'll never thank you enough for even reading this story. You're all awesome :)**

**Random Pun of the Day (shoutout to amillipede) (P.S. I so hope I got your pen name right :P): Did you hear the joke about the pencil? I'd tell you, but it has no point.**

**Well, I'm going to sleep, now. Goodnight (or to some of you, good morning)! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	21. Bus Ride & Sidewalk

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait... On the bright side, I'm here with a new chapter of 1, 991 words (excluding the A/Ns)! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**Oh! And if you didn't already, please go read my newest one-shot! It's called Fortunately Unfortunate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"YOU WHAT?!" Max shouts.

I wince at his tone. "I broke my hand." I repeat, although this time, it sounds more like a question.

"Why?"

"I was angry and punched a park bench." I reply. The more I say it, the dumber it sounds.

"Austin, you know that some people at your school could actually realize you're Austin Moon, right?"

"How?"

"Let's put it this way: You, as Dustin, broke your hand. You, as Austin Moon, broke your hand. Both of you have broken your left hand at the same time. Suspicious, don't you think?"

I blink. "Huh. Hadn't thought about that."

"Plus, you guys had a fight, probably calling each other by their real name, in a park. A place where a lot of people could've witnessed your fight."** (Shoutout to Lilyfanficlover for noticing this)**

I mentally slap my forehead. This is just great (note the sarcasm). Hopefully there weren't any paparrazzis around, that day.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, if anyone questions you about having an alter-ego, deny it. That's pretty much all we can do."

I nod. "Got it. Can I go, now?"

"Yes, but remember, be careful. We can't risk more people knowing about your alter-ego."

"Yeah, yeah... I know, I know." I roll my eyes. "I'll see you later, Max."

"Later."

We shake hands and I walk out of Max's office. As I'm walking to the nearest bus stop, a man stops me. I begin to think his daughter must be a fan, until he speaks up.

"Excuse me, can I borrow your phone? Mine's dead, and I don't have any change to call my family. I live about an hour away, so-" I cut him off.

"No need to explain. Here." I hand the man my phone, which he gratefully takes.

"Thank you. I won't take long." Five minutes later, the man hands me back his phone. "Thanks again."

"No problem." I smile and continue my way to the bus stop. I make it just in time and get on the bus, sitting next to a girl... way too familiar. "Ally?" I ask.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" Ally questions.

"Just got back from a meeting with Max. What about you?"

"Just needed to get out of the house. I have a concert tonight, so I thought I could use a few hours on my own before getting surrounded by fans."

"Makes sense. But why are you dressed as Ally if you want to avoid fans?"

She shrugs. "It's not like when I'm on tour or doing a concert. Around here, people are used to have me around."

I nod. "Same here. Well, I do get surrounded by fangirls from time to time, for other than that, people seem used to me too."

Suddenly, she gasps. "What happened?!"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"What happened to your hand?!"

"Oh, that?" I ask, lifting my bandaged hand. "I punched a park bench. Broke my hand."

"Why did you do that?"

"It was just after a fight. I was angry at myself for... well, causing the fight, and I punched the bench out of anger." I explain sheepishly.

"You are a... complete idiot." She says slowly, chuckling a bit at the end.

"I know." I say, a small smile making its way to my lips, before I frown, looking at her. "Are you... Are you still mad at me?"

She shrugs. "A bit. But I thought about it, and I understand why you did what you did. So... I guess not. Plus, I love you too much to let you go." She tells me, slipping her hand in mine.

I smile. "So... we're good?"

She nods. "Yeah. We're good." She confirms, leaning her head on my shoulder with a sigh. "I missed you."

It's been five days, and I can tell I never want to fight with Ally again. Going five days without her is way too much. I know it's not good to get too attached, especially with both of our careers, but I can't help it. She means too much to me.

"I missed you too." I tell her and begin to think. What if one of us goes on a world tour or something and the other needs to stay? What are we going to do? Maybe I should be more careful... Spend less time with Ally.

... No. She's my girlfriend, and I love her. If we ever have to be appart for a while, then we'll find a way to communicate. Text, call, videochat... We could do it.

"What are you thinking about?" Ally tilts her head up so that she can look at me.

"Nothing." I lie.

She sits up right, letting me know that she's serious. "No, something's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything, right?" I nod. "Well, then tell me."

"It's nothing, really."

"Austin." She gives me a look that tells me she isn't buying it.

I sigh. "I was just thinking about us."

"Us? Do you want to break up with me, or something?"

"No! No, no, no! Not at all!"

Relief flashes through her eyes. "What is it, then?"

"It's just that... You know, it's only been five days, and we were already missing each other like _crazy_. With both of our careers, we'll be appart often, especially when school will be over. What are we going to do? We'll miss each other _way_ too much, don't you think?"

She looks down at her lap. "I hadn't thought about that." She looks up at me. "There's always videochat, right? A-and texts, and calls... It wouldn't be the best, but... it could work... Right?"

I nod. "Yeah. It could work."

The bus stops.

"That's my stop. I think I'll walk for a bit. Wanna join?" She asks me, getting up.

"Sure." I smile and follow her out of the bus. Just as my foot hits the ground, my phone beeps. I walk a bit further, away from the street, and open it.

"What is it?" Ally asks, looking at my phone.

"An alert of Cheatah Beat." I tell her before my eye land on the title. "Uh oh."

"What? What's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

I show her my phone.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I take Austin's phone and start reading the article.

_Auslly's secrectly dating?_

_Not more than half an hour ago, one of our reporters spotted Austin Moon walking on the street. Asking him to borrow his phone, the popstar's background picture surprised him. Our reporter took a picture of it, and here it is:_

There's a picture of Austin and I sleeping after the dance. His arms are wrapped around me, giving people no doubt that we're dating.** (Shoutout to Daddysgirl11 for the idea)**

_What do you think? Is Auslly finally here? We think it is. Post your thoughts below._

"Well, Jimmy will be happy." I state.

"But are we?" Austin questions.

I shrug. "I guess it was destined to happen at some point, anyway."

"I never thought that dude was a reporter." He says. "And it was not even half an hour ago! How did they post that so fast?"

"Well, the Cheatah Beat office is only a few blocks away. Plus, they didn't write a lot. I wouldn't be so surprised, if I was you."

He nods. "Good point."

My phone vibrates and I take it out. I notice it's a text from Trish.

_3:07PM: Ally, I'm freaking out! I need your help!_

I frown and quickly text her back.

_3:08PM: What's wrong?_

_3:10PM:_ _I'm going out with Dez for our friendship anniversary! I have no idea what to wear!_

_3:11PM:_ _What do you usually wear?_

_3:11PM:_ _Depends on where were going._

_3:12PM: Where are you going?_

_3:14PM: He wouldn't tell me. But he said to dress casual._

_3:15PM: Then dress casual. It's not that complicated._

_3:16PM: Ally?_

_3:16PM: Yes?_

_3:17PM: THAT'S NOT HELPING!_

_3:17PM: Gee, calm down! When's your date?_

_3:18PM: It's not a date._

_3:19PM: Okay, when's your not-a-date, then?_

_3:19PM: He's picking me up at four._

_3:20PM: You should just wear a pair of jeans or black leggings with flats and a nice shirt. You could fit probably anywhere with that look._

_3:21PM: That's genius! Thank, Ally! You're awesome!_

_3:22PM: No problem :) But you better give me all the details when you come back._

_3:23PM: Yeah, yeah... Well, I gotta go. See ya!_

_3:24PM: Bye :)_

"Who was that?" Austin asks me once I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Trish. It's her and Dez's friendship anniversary, and she's freaking out." I explain.

"Oh, yeah... Dez told me about that. Don't tell Trish, but he said he might confess his feelings to her today."

I grin. "Really?" He nods. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah. I hope they get together, 'cause it's getting annoying. It's just so obvious that they like each other!"

"I know. Let's just hope for the best. If they don't get together today, then we'll just have to step in." I shrug innocently.

"You have a plan in mind, don't you?" He asks me, a knowing look on his face.

"We'll just tell them to tell each other their feelings, but when they're together, so that they won't get the chance to get away."

"You, Miss Dawson, are evil." He says, poking my sides, causing me to giggle, before he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, I can be pretty surprising." I joke, smiling up at him.

He nods, a smirk forming on his lips. "No doubt about that." He says before sweetly pecking my lips. He keeps his eyes locked on mine as he pulls away. "I love you. You know that, right?"

I nod. "That, I do."

"Good. Don't you ever forget that. And don't forget that no matter what we go through, my love for you is one thing that'll never change. Okay? Will you remember that for me?" He asks, not breaking eye contact once.

I nod. "Yes, of course. But... why are you insisting so much? You know that I love you too, right?"

"Yeah, of course... No reason. Just wanted to make sure that you remember."

Suddenly, realization dawns on me and I stop walking, making Austin stop too. "You're scared."

"What?"

"You're scared of losing me, aren't you? You want me to know that you love me so that you're sure that you won't lose me. When you were thinking about us missing each other a lot, you were scared. Scared to lose me while we were appart. Scared of us breaking up. Is that what this is about? You're scared?"

When he looks down at his shoes, I know I'm right. "Would it be a bad thing for me to say yes?"

I take his un-injured hand. "No. But Austin, you need to trust us in this. Not just me, not just you, both of us. Our love. It's what keeps us together, alright? And as long as we have that, we'll always be together. Yes, we'll probably fight and have our disagreements, but at thy end of the day, I love you and you love me. Nothing can change that. Okay?"

He nods. "Thanks, Ally."

"No problem. And if something ever bothers you, if something's wrong, if something worries you, or _whatever_ else, you can always come to me. I'm always here for you."

"I know. And it goes the same for you. I'm always here for you. Even if I'm at the other end of the world."

"I know." I step forward and hug him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I let go a bit, so that I can look at him. "Just to make sure... You're not going at the other end of the world anytime soon, are you?"

He chuckles. "No. Are you?"

"Nope." I shake my head and hug him again. And right now, I don't care how many paparrazzis are watching, or if we're standing on a sidewalk, all I care about is that I'm with Austin. That's all that really matters.

"Good. 'Cause you're staying right here, with me."

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**Sorry, I'm not good writing drama. Especially when it comes to Auslly. I just had to make them make-up... I don't think anyone will be mad about that, though ;P**

**Random Thingy-That-I-Heard-Once-That-I-Don't-Know-What-to-Call: I have this disease where I'm completely aware that I'm annoying, but I have absolutely no way to stop myself.**

**When I read that, I was like "This is so me!"**

**Anyway, please review! I love every single review.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	22. Trez & Starr Records Meeting

**Hey! New chapter, here! Yay! **

**So, this document thingy seems sick, today, so if there's anything weird with this chapter, I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Spill. Now." I snap as soon as I get to Trish's locker, the next morning.

"What?" She asks in confusion.

"How'd it go? Are you guys going out? Did you two kiss?"

"Good. No. No." She answers, turning back to her locker.

"What?! How come?!"

"I don't know, it just didn't come up, I guess."

"Didn't come up?!" I repeat in disbelief. "But he was supposed to— Ugh, I'm gonna kill Dez!" I exclaim and start looking for Dez with Trish trying to stop me. I finally spot him at his locker, talking with Austin. "Dez!" I call and jog to him.

"Hey, Licia!" He greets me.

"Don't 'Hey Licia' me!" I snap and grab his and Trish's arms, forcing them face to face.

"Ally, what are you doing?" 'Dustin' asks me, his voice just above a whisper.

"Getting them together like I told you I would." I whisper back, then turn to Trish and Dez. "Now, I want you two to tell the other how you really feel. I won't leave you alone until you did."

"Ally..." Dez starts to protest with pleading eyes.

"No."

"Please?" Trish tries.

"No."

They both sigh and turn to the other.

"Fine." Dez speaks up. "Trish, I've liked you for a really long time, but I've always been scared of how you'd react. But since _someone_ won't leave until I confess, I guess I don't have any choice but to tell you that I like you." He confesses, shooting me a pointed look as he says 'someone', which makes me roll my eyes.

Trish smiles. "Dez, I've liked you for a really long time too."

"Really?" Dez asks hopefully, happiness shining through his eyes. She nods. "So... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

They both lean in.

'Dustin' grabs my shoulders. "Let's leave them alone."

"But-" I start to process, but stop by the look he's giving me. "Fine." I sigh in defeat and let him lead me somewhere else.

"Hey, look!" 'Dustin' exclaims, pointing to a sheet on the newsboard.

"Seriously?" I whine as I read the sheet. There's going to be a Halloween dance, this Friday. You have to go in a costume. But that's not the problem.

"What?"

"Look." I point to the bottom of the sheet. _'Special guest star: Ally Dawson!'_

He frowns. "Didn't Lisa inform you about that gig?"

"Apparently not." I groan. "This sucks! Why would she make me perform at the school I go undercover to?"

He shrugs. "No idea. I could come with if you want to." He suggests as his phone beeps. "Or not." He adds after he read the text.

"What's up?"

"Max just texted me. I have a concert on that night."

"Nice." I say sarcastically. "Now, I'll be stuck alone."

"You'll have Trish and Dez." He points out.

"While I'm Ally? No way. If I'm seen with them as myself, my cover could be blown by the time you say the word song. I'm not taking that risk."

"Good point." He sighs. "I'm sorry I can't be there."

"It's fine. We knew it'd happen at some point, right? It's not like it's your fault, or anything."

"Those are times like these where I wish I was normal."

"Me too. But we're not... unfortunately."

The bells rings and Austin tugs on my hand. "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

"When are you going to get that cast off?" I ask Austin at lunch, nodding at his injured hand.

"In two weeks. Luckily, it wasn't broken too badly." He replies.

"So you'll perform at your concert with an injured hand?"

"Welcome to showbusiness." He says with a sigh.

"That sucks." I comment and he nods in agreement.

"Can't do anything about it, can we?"

"Nope. I wish we could, though."

"Me too."

* * *

"So, have you heard? Ally Dawson's gonna perform at the Halloween dance!" Trish squeals, faking fangirling. We're currently hanging out at the mall, just wondering around. Both of us didn't really feel like going home, so we decided to hang out at the mall for a little while.

"Oh, yeah... Too bad I won't be there." I fake disappointment, playing along.

"Yeah... I wish you were."

I smile sadly, dropping the act. "I wish I was too. Then, I wouldn't have to... be where I'm supposed to be, and I could hang out with you." I tell her, carefully choosing my words. We're still in a public place, you know.

"Yeah... And since Dustin won't be there, it'll be just Dez and I. Just like old times."

"Except now, you're dating."

"Right." We walk in silence for a while, until she speaks up again. "So, when are you and Austin going to... you know... make it public?" She asks, lowering her tone when she says Austin's name. Like there isn't another Austin in the world.

I shrug. "No idea. Probably soon, though. The paparrazzis are all over us. Pretty sure they took pictures of us, the other day."

"You mean when you two made-up and went a little on PDA mode on the street?" She asks teasingly, nudging my sides.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, tease me all you want, I'll pay you back when you'll start going all PDA with Dez."

She blushes. "Shut up."

I giggle as my phone beeps. I sigh as I recognize the ringtone: an alert from Cheatah Beat.

_'Hey, guys! Here are some Auslly pics for you!'_

I scroll down, saving all the pictures one by one. What? They're pretty cute, and we don't have that much pictures together. These pictures are all of Austin and I having our 'moment' on the sidewalk, that day. I wonder why they didn't upload them sooner...

_'And just for you, awesome readers, here's a little bonus picture for you all; an Auslly kiss!'_

Indeed, there's a picture of Austin and I kissing.

"Well, Jimmy will be happy." I say, more to myself than anyone else.

"About what? You guys' relationship being discovered?" Trish asks.

"Yeah... Didn't I tell you?" I ask. She shrugs. "Jimmy wants us to do a duet together. But since it's about best friends falling for each other..." I trail off.

"He wants you guys to date publicly." She catches on.

I nod. "Exactly."

"Have you heard what the duet sounds like, yet?"

I shake my head. "No. Austin and I have a meeting tomorrow, for that."

"So, you'll miss school?"

"Only first period. I'll be back for lunch, tops."

She nods. "Got it." We walk in silent for a bit, until she breaks it. Again. "Do you know the duet's title?"

I smirk. "You're excited about this, aren't you?"

"What?" She asks innocently. "You might be one of my best friends, but I'm still a fan of yours."

"I know. And I'm glad for it, you know."

She nods with a smile. "I know."

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-_

I slam my alarm shut for what seems like the third time this morning. I open my eyes, taking some time for them to adjust to the brightness of the sun shining through my window, before I look at the time. My eyes widen. 9:15?! I need to be at Starr Records in fifteen minutes! Maybe I _did_ shut my alarm off a few times...

_Stupid snooze button._

I jump out of bed, quickly grab a pair of jeans and put it on. I put on my red leather jacket over my white t-shirt and rush to the bathroom to brush my teeth. No time for breakfast. Once I'm done, I take a look at my hair and run a hand through it, trying to get rid of my bed head. When (I think) it looks fine, I begin to run down the stairs, only to run back up to put on some socks. I then rush back the stairs, nearly missing a step. I put on my shoes as fast as I can and I'm out the door within seconds. I sprint to my car, fiddling with the keys to find the right one.

Ten minutes later, I'm finally at Starr Records with two minutes late. I run up the stairs, not even bothering to register in or to wait for the elevator. They know me anyway, and the elevator's way too slow.

Five minutes later, I wipe some sweat off my forehead and burst through the door where I'm supposed to meet Ally, Jimmy, Lisa, Max, and some other people I don't know the name of.

"Hey, sorry I'm-" I cut myself off. "Not in the right room. Sorry." I say sheepishly and shut the door close. Once I (hopefully) find the right door, I knock on it. You know... just to make sure.

"Come in." This is Jimmy's voice. I'm sure of it.

I open the door and enter the room. "Hey, sorry I'm late..." I apologize, taking a seat next to Ally.

"Well, now that Austin has decided to join us, let's get this meeting started." Jimmy says, clasping his hands together.

"Where were you?!" Ally asks me in a hushed voice.

"An alarm clock isn't as helpful as it seems." I whisper to her. She rolls her eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips as she leans back on her chair.

The meetings goes on for fifteen minutes with the songwriters performing the duet (which is amazing, by the way), Jimmy telling Ally and I we 'did a great job going public', and telling us that we have to be at the studio tomorrow, so we'll miss school again.

Once the meeting is over, Ally and I both get in our own cars and drive to school, where we get just in time for second period.

"Hey, Dustin! How was the meeting?" Dez asks me on our way to class.

"The usual. But the songwriters performed the duet for us and it's amazing. I can't wait to perform it and record it."

"And I can't wait to hear it." He says with a friendly grin.

"Hey, you and Trish should come to the studio with us, some time. Maybe not tomorrow since it's a school day, but if we have to work, this weekend. You two should swing by."

He shrugs. "Maybe we will. But wouldn't that blow off you guys' covers?"

I smirk. "Not if you and Trish are wearing a disguise too."

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**This chapter was pretty much a filler, yet a lot happened! Trez, a school dance where Ally is performing's coming up, Auslly's discovered and are now public, and... WHAT?! Trish and Dez will now have alter-egos too?! See? A lot happened in this chapter ;P**

**Anyway, March break started yesterday night, so I'll have more time to write! I'll try really hard to update often, this week.**

**Random Pun of the Day (shoutout to Lilyfanficlover): A midget prisoner was going down a ladder. He looked at me, and sneered. I thought 'Hmm, that's a little condescending' Get it? Little -CON- DESCENDING.**


End file.
